ASquad, BSquad, CSquad and DSquad:
by guardianranger
Summary: Kids of the former rangers,will travel to the past by accident.They will have to face many challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**A-B-C-D-Squads:**

**Chapter One:Meeting the A-Squad Rangers**

**Georgia Oliver-**Daughter to Tommy Oliver-Age 19,Silver-A-Squad. Likes to learn about the history of the former rangers from each generations. Attends Space Patrol Delta on to the color red and purple.

**Cory Scott:**Son to Jason Scott-Age 19,A-Squad Pink to read many different types of mysteries books. Is good friends with the kids of the former rangers or their silblings

**Kevin Evans:**Brother to Cole Evans-Age 17-A-Squad White the study of nature.

**Justine Aston:**Sister to Will Aston-Age 17-A-Squad Blue Ranger. Is a skill techician

**Miley Hart**:Daughter to Kimberly Hart-Age 16-Green Ranger.

These are kids for A-Squad.

I'm going to tell which kid belongs to which ranger.

Georgia Oliver actually has alot of family members who are either a ranger or working for spd on earth or somewhere else.

Benjamin Oliver-age 25-silver ranger-on Mirioni-where the lost galaxy are actually from

Andrew Oliver-Age 23-silver guardian on earth

Scott Oliver-Age 21-silver guardian on earth

Geogria Oliver-Age 19-silver ranger for A-Squad

Gregory Oliver-Age 19-blue ranger for C-Squad-on KO-35

Cory Scott also had a big family. His father Jason is the first to become the red ranger. He is the Pink Ranger for A-Squad of spd in new tech city on earth.

Nathan Scott-Age 26-engaged

Nicky Scott-Age 23-engaged-Red Ranger for Mirioni

Meghan Scott-Age 20

Kimmy Scott-Age 19

Cory Scott-Age 19

Kevin Evans is the brother to Cole Evans of the wildforce ranger team in turtle cove.

Doesn't have any other silblings. Both their parents are dead through

Justine Aston-sister to Will Aston of the operation overdrive team.

Miley Hart-daughter to Kimberly Hart-First pink ranger. Following her mother and father's footsteps as a ranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**B-Squad:Part I**

**Lance Cranston:**Son to Billy,Is a computer freak,loves to fixs 16-Green

**Zoey:**Last Name unknown-sister to Zhane,Red, Loves to learn many different languages,fixs things. Her favorite colors are red,purple,aqua and are deceased,lives with her brother on earth sometimes.

**Ronald** **Corbrett:**Pink-son to Leo and Maya Corbrett,Age 16

**Alexandra** **Hartford:**Yellow,daughter to Mack Hartford,mother is deceased. Loves to study,dancing and music.

**Rachel Tate:**Sister to Sky Tate,parents are deceased,Age 15-**Purple**,is good friends with her team mates.

**Nancy Carson-**Sister to Bridge Carson,parents are deceased,Age 15,Silver Ranger.

These are the kids for B-Squad of spd in new tech city.

Ronald Corbrett has a big family.

His father is Leo the red lost galaxy is Maya the yellow lost galaxy

His uncle Mike has five kids.

**Julia** Corbrett-Age 19-Father is Mike-Green

**April** Corbrett-Age 21-engaged-to one of the scott's-Mike

**Jasmine** Corbrett-Age 21-Mike

**Sasha** Corbrett-Age 18-brother-second oldest in the family

**Mackenzie **Corbett:Age 18-twin sister to Sasha

**Ronald** Corbrett-Age 16-Pink

**Jory** Corbrett-Age 17-Mike-Yellow

**Logan **Corbrett:Age 16-

Where as everyone else doesn't have a big family.


	3. Chapter 3

**C-Squad:Part I**

I need help for some names of the kids for D-Squad Rangers.

Thanks!

**A-Squad Rangers:On Earth**

Cory Scott-Pink-19

Georgia Oliver-19-Silver

Miley Hart-16-Green

Kevin Evans-White-17

Justine Aston-Blue-17

**A-Squad Rangers on Mirioni**

Nicky Scott-23-Red Ranger,engaged

April Corbrett-21,engaged to Nicky Scott

Jory Corbrett-17-yellow

Thomas Landors-17-Brother to Jack-Green

Marley Park-17-Blue,Sister to Adam Park,kidnapped

**C-Squad Rangers: On KO-35**

Gregory Oliver-age 19-Blue

Preston Park-age 17-Green-Son to Adam Park

Renee Earhart-Daughter to Taylor Earhart-father unknown at the moment,Pink,age 17

May Myers-Daughter to Eric Myers,Age 16,Orange

Doreen Johnson-Daughter to T:J Johnson,White

**C-Squad Rangers on Earth:**

Molly Desantoes-Green,Daughter to Rocky,Age 16

Aileen:Last name unknown,Red, Daughter to Andros,Age unknown at the moment

Derek Grayson-Age 16,son to Carter and Dana Grayson,Orange

Carmen Mcknight-Age 16,Black,Sister to Connor Mcknight

Gwen Bradley-Age-16,Sisters to Hunter and Blake Bradley,Yellow

These are the kids so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**A-B-C-D-Squads:Author's Note**

Hey! Since I didn't get any names or ideas for D-Squad.

Let me know what names you like,might used them

Sorry,I haven't been updating

Please review and tell me what you think

Only some of the former rangers,have kids who are in the squads

Cory Scott-Pink-A

Georgia Oliver-A-Silver

Miley Hart-A-Green

Kevin Evans-White-A

Justine Aston-Blue-A

Zoey-B-Red

Lance Cranston-B-Green

Ronald Corbrett-B-Pink

Alexandra Hartford-B-Yellow

Rachel Tate-Purple-B

Aileen-C-Red

Molly-C-green

Derek-Orange-C

Gwen-Yellow-C

Carmen Mcknight-C-Black


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightmare:Part I**

Cadet Georgia Oliver and best friend Cadet Miley Hart were in their quarters in which they share.

"Do you think something is going to happen?"Miley nervous

Georgia looking at Miley in the face

"What do you mean?"Geogria busy doing homework of course

"Well, Do you think Aileen will be ok?"said Mily finishing her math homework

Georgia looks at her friend and sits up

"What are you talking about?"Georgia drinking some water

"Aileen, Didn't look that good this afternoon"said Miley

In another part of the base.

Lance Cranston and Ronald Corbrett were talking the same thing too

"Did, You noticed that Aileen didn't look that good?"Lance worried

"Yeah,I think the others might have also"answered Ronald

Since both boys were done with their homework already

Before anyone could say anything else

All heard a scream being heard

Ronald,Lance,Georgia and Miley hurried out of their rooms,down the hallway

To where Zoey and Aileen usually share a room together. Since their father's were close to each other,from the same space team.

The four of them met,outside of Aileen room now,since Zoey had her own room now.

Of course Zoey wasn't there,she was with her father-Zhane and his friends

"Man,I wish Zoey was here"said Ronald

The four of them hearing the scream again

The four of coming into Aileen room. Saw here sitting up,screaming

"Aileen,What's wrong?"Miley sitting on the bed

Aileen just wouldn't stop screaming

"We need to get someone"said Ronald not quite what to do at the moment

"I'll go get my dad"said Georigia since Tommy and Andros had fought beside each other in a red ranger mission.

"Tell him what,that we are little after our curfew"said Lance worried

Georgia hurrying out of the Aileen room


	6. Chapter 6

Nightmare:Part II

Georgia didn't care if she got detention from her father and the other former rangers from the base. She had a feeling that her father Tommy Oliver was in his office.

Tommy actually was in the office,with Rocky Desantoes,Jason Scott, Billy Cranston and Adam Park talking

"So, Is Nicky doing?"Adam wondering

"Nicky was made the red ranger for Mirioni"answere Jason smiling. Happy that two of kids were rangers

"Yeah,That the fact Cory is the first male pink ranger"said Rocky who was eating a sandwich

Before they could say anything else.

Georgia Oliver bolted into her father's office. The adults looked up in what they were doing

"Georgia,What are you doing after curfew?"said Jason wondering

"I'm sorry,But Ronald,Lance,Mily and I overheard Aileen screaming in her room"said Geogria taking deep breaths from running from their quarters.

"Georgia,Take it easy"said Billy giving her some water

"Dad,I came to get you because Aileen wouldn't stop screaming"answered Georgia peering at Tommy in the face.

"Guys,If you excuse me"said Tommy exciting from his office

Georgia about follow him out of his office.

"Georgia,Do you know what happen?"Billy wondering

Georgia looking at her uncles in the face

Wasn't quite sure what to say

"Georgia,We aren't going to be angry with you"said Adam

"Just that Aileen didn't look that good this afternoon"answered Geogria about to leave again

"Wait,We will come with you"said Billy

The others nod their heads together

25 minutes later,they arrived in Aileen's room.

Tommy was trying to get Aileen to stop screaming from where she was sitting on the floor now.

Saw his friends coming in with his daughter

"Uh,Lt. Oliver do you need us?"Ronald trying not to yawn

Peering at Tommy in the face

"No,You can go back to your rooms"answered Tommy

Still trying to get Aileen to stop screaming again

Billy gently lays his hand on Aileen's shoulder

Said something to the others

"I believe she's having some sort of nightmare"answered Billy sighing

"Zoey isn't here dad,she's with Zhane and his friends"answered Lance

Peering at his father-Billy in the face.

Since it was already at least 9:45 at night

Miley and Georgia were some what worried

They step out of the room, were heading back to their quarters. But where stop by the others adults roaming through the hallways.

"Cadet Miley Hart and Cadet Georgia Oliver,What are you doing out of your rooms after curfew?" Earhart wondering

Rocky overheard the girls being question,came out and saw the others standing there

"The girls were just going back to their quarters,after informing us that Aileen was screaming"answered Rocky saying it out loud

The others frozed,at the mention of Aileen screaming again

"She's still at it in the room,along with Jason,Adam,Billy and Tommy"answered Rocky arms across his chest

"Where's Zoey?"Elizabeth wondering

"With her friend Zhane and his friends"answered Georgia

Kimberly Hart-noticed her daughter-Miley was shakening up a little

"Miley,Why don't you come stay with me tonight"said Kimberly peering at her daughter in the face.

Miley nods her head,follows her mother out of the hallway

"Georgia,I guess you will be alone tonight"said Molly coming to look for her dad

Rocky saw his daughter,Molly coming over to him

Molly had a paper in in her hands

"Molly,Is there something you need?"Rocky wondering

"Kind of need help on this World History question"said Molly

"Sure,Let me tell Tommy I'm going to help you"said Rocky going back into Aileen's room

Molly is peering at Georgia in the face

"What's going on?"Molly wondering

"Aileen she can't stop screaming,Uncle Billy thinks it's some kind of nightmare"answered Georgia

Yawning

Rocky came with Billy of course

"Is Aileen going to be ok?"Molly wondering

"Yeah,Aileen started to calm down a little"answered Billy

"We ended up calling her cousin and uncle where ever they were"said Adam said coming out of the room

"They should be here in like 30 minutes at the most"said Billy worried


	7. Chapter 7

**History of the rangers:**

Just thought you should know the history of the rangers. So you don't get confused ok in the story

**Mighty-Morphin:**

Katherine Hillard-Pink Zeo Ranger-Second,Pink Turbo Ranger

Billy Cranston-Blue-Lance-son-green-16

Rocky Desantoes-red-blue-Molly-daughter-green-16,

Adam Park-black,green-Preston-son-17-green

Jason Scott-Red-Cory-son-pink-19,Nathan-26-nicky-red-23-Meghan-20,and Kimmie-19

Kimberly Hart-pink-Miley-green-16

Tayna-yellow

Aisha-yellow

Trini-yellow

Tommy Oliver-Black,White,Red and Green-Benjamin-25-Silver on Mironi,Georgia-silver-19-Gregory-19-Blue-On KO-35

**Turbo:**

Justin Stewart-Blue-age unknown at the moment

Ashley-yellow

T:J Johnson-red-blue-Doreen-daughter-yellow

Carlos-green,black

Cassie Chen-pink

**Space:**

Zhane-silver-zoey-daughter-red for b-squad

Andros-red,aileen-daughter-red for c-squad

Karone-pink

**Lost Galaxy:**

Mike Corbrett-manga defender-Julia-19-April-21-Jasmine-21-Jory-17-Yellow-

Leo Corbrett-red ranger-son-ronald-pink-16,daughter Mackenzie-18,Sasha-18

Kendrix-pink

Damon-Green

Kai-blue-daughter-Faith-age 15-

**Timeforce:**

Wesley Collins-Red timeforce-Daughter,unknown yet, Tate-age 21-blue-red

Eric Myers-red quantum ranger-daughter-May-16-yellow

Katie

Jennifer

Alex-red timeforce ranger of the future-

**Spd:**

Sky tate-20-blue-red-  
Rachel Tate-Purple-15

Jack Landors-red,20

Syndey Drew-pink-20

Elizabeth Delgado-yellow-20

Bridge Carson-green-20

**Ninja Storm:**

Hunter Bradley-Red-age unknown

Blake Bradley-blue-age unknown

Gwen Bradley-yellow-age 16-sister to Hunter and Blake Bradley

Dustin Brookes-yellow

Tori Hanson-blue

Shane-red

**Dino Thunder:**

Kira Ford-yellow-age unknown

Connor Mcknight-red-age unknown-Carmen Mcknight-sister-black-16

Ethan James-blue

Trent fernazdo-white

tommy oliver-black

**Operation Overdrive:**

Mack Hartford-red-age unknown-Daughter-Alexandra-yellow

Will Aston-Black-age unknown-sister-Justine-Blue-age 17

Rose Ortiz-Pink

Ronny Robertson-yellow

Dax Lo-blue

**Jungle Fury:**

Robert James-Wolf

Casey-tiger

Lily-cheetach

Theo-jaguer

Jared-lion

Camille-?

Dominick-rino


	8. Chapter 8

**A-B-C-D-Squads:Aileen:Part I**

Just to let you know that Aileen is the daughter of Andros.

Yes! He will be mention in the story. Don't worry he's not dead through, just in a statis pod.

Even if he is in a statis pod, can still send messages to his daughter.

Now, Is the time I will tell you what's happening now.

2 Hours later, Zoey,Zhane,Karone,Leo,Maya,Alexandra,Nick and Xander came rushing into the room.

"What happen?"Maya worried

Since the call came through to Zoey who inform them about Aileen

Georgia still was standing there, worried about Aileen through.

Leaning against her father Tommy,she was sort of little tired

Adam mention something

"Georgia, Came to get Tommy because Aileen was screaming in her quarters"answered Adam pointing to Georgia who waved her hand. Trying not to yawn.

You see Tommy and some of the former rangers had apartments near the base.

Aileen was still on the floor of her quarters,staring at the wall

Zoey slowly kneels in front of Aileen

They couldn't actually hear in what was going through the girls through

"Aileen, Do you want to tell me what happen?"Zoey worried about her cousin through

Aileen turns toward Zoey voice in her mind

"I want my dad"answered Aileen, since it's been a several years since Andros been a statis pod.

Zoey stood up, walked toward the adults

"Zoey,Did Aileen tell you anything about her nightmare?"Leo

By the look on Zoey face it wasn't good

"SHE WANTS ANDROS"Answered Zoey

At the mention of Andros name being said. Everyone just frozed in their stops

Georgia starts to shake and bolted out of Aileen's room

Tommy said something to his friends and the others standing there

"Sorry,Guys excuse me"said Tommy going after his daughter of course

Karone gently kneels down in front of Aileen who is now shaking of course.

It's been at least 2 years since her father been in a statis pod now.

"Aileen, Sweetie why don't you stay with me tonight"said Karone worried about her niece of course

Aileen shakes her head

"NO"Yelled Aileen screaming again

Xander steps in, and saids something to Aileen

"Aileen,Why you try to get some sleep now"."I will sleep on the couch if you need me later"said Xander. Since he and Aileen had gotten close since her father's injuries.

Aileen looks at Xander in the face.

Xander looks at Zoey,Karone and Zhane in the face

"If, That's ok with you three?"said Xander asking them in the face

Zoey steps up

"Actually,I will stay uncle Xander"."Aileen needs something who knows about her nightmares"answered Zoey

"But,Where are you going to sleep?"Nick asking out loud

"The couch, like uncle xander mention"answered Zoey

"What couch?"Nick

The others noticed there's no couch in the room

"Xander,There's no couch in the room"answered Nick confused in his team mate

"Oops,I forgotten that Zoey took the couch out of the room"answered Xander

"Wait,Doesn't Andros have an apartment?"Maya remembering that Andros had an apartment

"Yeah,He has one"said Karone still worried about her niece

"So,Why don't Aileen stay in the apartment instead of the quarters here in the base"answered Maya

"That's a great idea"answered Xander

Since he and nick share one of

"We will have to talk to Tommy and the others about that first"answered Leo

Jason spoke up since he and Adam were still there

"It's ok go ahead and moved Aileen there for the time being"answered Adam

"We will inform Tommy about your decisions"answered Jason

"Maybe one of you guys should carry Aileen, since she sort of fell asleep now"answered Zoey

Xander ended up being the one to carry Aileen in his arms to her new home at the moment.

Zoey open the apartment which was 4 stories. Since it had about 8 bedrooms in it.


	9. Chapter 9

**A-B-C-D-Squads:Aileen:Part II**

Aileen was asleep in one of the bedrooms in, which her father-Andros owns.

Xander offered to stay with in the apartment incase. He was sort of like a father-figure to Aileen, since Andros taken bad injuries during a battle.

Alexandra and Zoey stayed too, just incase. Alexandra was good friends with Zoey and Aileen.

Karone and Zhane were worried through

"Zhane,Do you think Aileen will be ok?"Karone asking Zhane through their minds

"I don't know, it's been at least 2 years since Andros has been in the statis pod"answered Zhane worried about Aileen.

"We might as well get some sleep, it's another day for the kids"answered Maya

Meaning the kids had school tomorrow at 0900 hours now.

The other saying goodnight to the others in Andros apartment building.

Alexandra and Zoey were talking to each other in one of the spared bedrooms to each other in the face.

"Zoey, Do you think Aileen will be ok?"said Alexandra peering at her friend in the face.

Hears Zoey sighing

"Uh,I'm not quite sure if Aileen will ever be ok"answered Zoey peering at Alexandra in the face.

Also reading a book for one of her classes she was taking.

"Do you think Andros will ever wake up from the statis pod?"said Alexandra wondering.

Zoey get's up

"Maybe, It happen to my dad before"answered Zoey getting something from the closet.

Xander,Zhane and Karone were talking in the kitchen in the apartment.

"I'm worried about Aileen"answered Xander sighing for a moment.

"Yeah,We are worried also"answered Karone drinking some water

"Aileen hasn't had a nightmare that what this bad before"answered Zoey who came walking out into the kitchen.

"Where's Alexandra?"Zhane

"She went to check on Aileen"said Zoey sighing,sits in her father's lap for a moment

"Zoey,Why aren't you asleep?"Karone wondering not trying to be rude or all.

"I don't think it's a good idea for Aileen to go to classes tomorrow"answered Zoey leaning against her father chest.

That's when 2 seconds later, they heard another scream

Heard Alexandra yelling

"OH MY GOD"Shouted Alexandra coming from Aileen's bedroom on the second floor.

Karone,Zhane,Zoey and Xander bolted upstairs to the second floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**A-B-C-D-Squads:-Aileen:Part III**

Everyone bolting upstairs to Aileen's bedroom.

Alexandra was standing there of course.

"Alexandra, What happen?"said Zhane wondering of course.

"I came to check on how Aileen was doing of course"answered Alexandra shocked of course

Aileen was sitting up in bed of course shaking again like before.

"Aileen, Sweetie want to tell us what happen?"said Xander sitting down on the bed of course. He was worried about her, since Andros has been in the statis pod over 2 years now.

Aileen peers at them, and the clock of course. Noticing it was only 6:30 a.m in the morning now.

"I WANT SEE MY FATHER"Answered Aileen shaking again in Xander's arms around her of course.

Karone, Zhane and Xander looked at each other in the face.

"Sure, We will take you there"answered Karone not quite sure what to say to her niece.

Zhane and Xander looked at her in the face.


	11. Chapter 11

**A-B-C-D-Squads:Andros:Part I**

Next morning, it had been decided that Aileen wouldn't be attending any classes for awhile. Since she's been up every 2 hours screaming or shaking from her nightmares.

Zhane had inform the others, about Karone taking Aileen to see her father body, still in the statis pod.

"Just wanted to let you know that, Karone is taking Aileen to see her father"said Zhane worried in what the others might say about the information.

"Wait, Isn't Andros body still in statis?"Answered Cole wondering

"Yes"answered Tommy

"Zhane, Are you sure it's a good idea?"said Taylor wondering.

Zhane didn't like that answer one bit

Alexandra, Zoey, Georgia,Molly,Gwen, Rachel,and Lance came into the room

"I think it's for the better, for Aileen's health"answered Zoey

Walking into the conference room.

Adults looked up, noticing some of their kids walking into the room.

"Karone and Aileen are waiting outside of the conference room"answered Lance.

"Let me guess, Aileen's been up most of the night right?"Answered Maya wondering.

"Yes"answered Alexandra trying not to yawn.

Some of the adults noticed that Zoey and Alexandra were tried from the less sleep last night

Sky spoke up

"I think it's best if classes were cancelled, since some of the cadets didn't any sleep last night"answered Sky peering at the others adults in the face.

The others nodding in agreement

"Good,I can tell my daughter"answered Kimberly walking out of the conference room.

"So,If classes are cancelled for the day, what are you kids going to do?"Will wondering.

Zoey, Rachel and Alexandra peered at each other in the face.

"I'm going with Aunt Karone to see Andros with Aileen"answered Zoey walking out of the conference room.

"I'm going with Zoey"answered Alexandra even through she didn't enough sleep last night. Walked out of the conference room also.

The other kids just stood there of course at the moment.

"Hey,Wait for me"yelled Georgia and Molly racing after the two girls

Lance and Rachel were the only ones left in the conference room of course.

"I'm going back to my quarters, to inform Ronald that classes are cancelled for the day"answered Lance walking out of the conference room.

Rachel was now the only one who was still there standing of course

"Rachel, What are you doing to do?"Answered Sydney wondering.

"Not to sound rude and all"said Rachel peering at them in the face.

"Rachel, Is something wrong?"Maya sensing something was up.

"But, I sense something is going to happen"answered Rachel.

Adults looked at each other in the face.


	12. Chapter 12

**A-B-C-D-Squads:Rachel-Part I**

The adults-meaning the former rangers looked at each other in the face.

Sydney slowly walked over to Rachel and asked her a question to the face.

"Rachel, What do you mean something is going to happen?"said Sydney a little confused in what Rachel was telling them.

Incase you didn't know, Rachel can sense certain things that will happen. She can get visions similar to what Aileen,Zoey and some other kids of the rangers have.

Rachel turning towards them, including her brother Sky in the face.

"Uh,I shouldn't have told you rangers"answered Rachel about to walk away from them in the conference room area.

Maya could feel something was scaring Rachel.

"Rachel, I could used some fresh air, why don't we go for a walk together"answered Maya turning toward Rachel and the others in the face.

"Sure"answered Rachel not quite sure what to say in front of the adults in the face.

Rachel leaves the conference room

Some of the others saw the look on Maya's face.

Maya said something to them of course.

"Maybe, Rachel will tell me what's troubling her"answered Maya walking out of the conference room.

"Yeah,Since Maya can sense things"answered Taylor drinking some ice cold water.

Sky left the conference room, he knew something was up on his sister's mind of course.

In another part of the base, Aileen, Karone,Zoey,Georgia,Molly and Alexandra were in the room where Andros was beening kept.

"Aileen,Are you sure you want to do this?"said Molly looking at the others in the face.

"Aileen, We will be here if you need us"answered Zoey worried about her cousin in the face.

"Thanks"answered Aileen, seeing the crystal statis pod, in where her father was in a deep coma

"Karone, Do you think it was right to bring Aileen here?"answered Cassie

Who had heard in what was going on with Aileen, Andros daughter of course.

Karone turning toward one of her brother's team mates in the face.

Karone was about to say something,got interrupted of course.

When Maya had followed Rachel into the room.

"Good, Nothing happen"answered Rachel breathing very hard

Others were confused of course.


	13. Chapter 13

**A-B-C-D-Squads:Disappearing-Part I**

Karone,Zoey,Molly,Georgia,Cassie and Alexandra looked at Rachel in the face. They were confused in what she was talking about.

"Rachel, What do you mean nothing happen yet?"said Cassie confused look on her face

The girls noticed Maya had followed Rachel in the room

"Maya, Do you know what Rachel is talking about?"said Georgia wondering.

"Just said something bad was going to happen"answered Maya peering at them in the face.

Rachel peered at Aileen who was about to touch her father's form in the statis pod.

"Maybe, We shouldn't be in here"answered Rachel looking around the place.

Before anyone could anything, there was a portal that open out of nowhere in the room.

"What in the world is that?"said Molly wondering.

"Looks, Like a portal"answered Cassie

Maya and Karone had alert the other adults in the base.

12 minutes later when the others had arrived, something happen to some of the girls in the room.

"NO"Shouted Sydney shocked that some of the cadets had disappered right in front of them.

"NO"Shouted Tommy and Rocky at once. Since both of their kids had disappeared into the portal that pick them up.

Molly,Georgia, Alexandra, Zoey and Aileen had disappeared into thin air.

So as Lance and Ronald also who came rushing into the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**A-B-C-D-Squads:Disappearing-Part II**

Everyone was now in the command center. Trying to figure out where the kids had disappeared to.

Sky sure wasn't doing that well at all. Since his sister disappeared along with her friends.

"No, I can't lose her"screamed Sky falling onto the ground shaking of course

His team mates surrounding him of course

"We don't know where the kids disappeared off too"answered Kira wondering of course.

"No, We don't know where they went off too"answered Adam in shocked of course

"What are we supposed to tell the other cadets?"said Connor wondering.

"What I'm supposed to tell my daughter?"said Kimberly whose daughter didn't disappeared into the portal.

"Yeah, What are we supposed to tell the rest of the rangers and their kids?"said Rose not wanting to inform Mack about his daughter disappearing into thin air.

"We also don't even know where the kids went too"answered Rocky who was getting nervous about his daughter.

It wasn't until they were interrupted by Sydney

"Maya, Did Rachel say anything else to you?"said Sydney wondering.

Most of the rangers looking at Maya in the face.

"Just said they shouldn't have been in the statis room where Andros body was laying"answered Maya feeling bad.

"Great, That's all of the information we have then"answered Jack.

Then something happen, there was a screaming being heard through out the command center.

"Commanders, Something is wrong with Gwen and Doreen"exclaimed Derek who came racing into the command center.

"Derek, Do you know what's wrong with the girls?"said Nick wondering.

"Gwen said something about the past and present"answered Derek.

The adults looked at each other in the face.


	15. Chapter 15

**A-B-C-D-Squads:Gwen Bradley and Doreen Johnson:Part I**

Derek still peering at the adults in the face.

"Derek, Are you sure that's what the girls said?"said Kimberly wondering.

"Yes"answered Derek about to raced out of the command center.

"Wait, We are coming with you"said Sky getting up from the floor.

His former B-Squad teammates followed him incase something would happen to him.

Tommy and some of the others followed too.

What they didn't except to see Blake, Hunter, Mack and some of the other kids and rangers with Gwen and Doreen in the ranger's rec room area.

"What are you guys doing here?"said Jack wondering.

"We were called here"answered Blake

Hunter was trying to get Gwen calm down a little

"Derek, Mention that the girls said something about the past and present"answered Sydney.

Everyone peers over to Gwen who now calmed down now. Doreen peered at the adults or rangers in the face.

Doreen answered them

"We know about the portal that appeared taking some of the cadets with it"answered Doreen.

Gasps could be heard

"When you mean cadets, who?"said Will wondering.

"How would you know?"Madison.

"Gwen and I both have telepathic powers"answered Doreen peering at the adults in the face.

"But T:J doesn't have telepathic powers"said Ashley.

"My birth mother did when she was killed in action"answered Doreen.

"Then how does Gwen have them?"Madison

"Since both her brothers don't have that power"said kimberly

"I taught her"answered Doreen getting up from the chair in the rec room.

"So do you which cadets disappeared into the portal?"Rocky wondering.

Gwen and Doreen looked at each other in the face.

"Look, All we know is that the cadets will be in the year between 2000-2017"answered Gwen who had ordered Blake to get some lemon tea for her.

Adults looked at each other in the face.

"That's before we became rangers"answered Bridge.


	16. Chapter 16

**Into the Past:Part I**

Zoey,Lance,Aileen,Alexandra,Molly and Georgia dropped into a driveway.

"Lance,Would you mind getting off of me"said Molly who was on the ground.

Lance getting off of Molly from the ground.

The 6 kids peering around the park.

"Where are we?"Lance peering around the place.

"Not sure"answered Alexandra looking around the place.

"I see a house from here"answered Molly pointing to a house a couple feet away from them.

Before any of the kids could do anything yet.

They heard a yell being heard. Then footsteps coming up the driveway toward the house.

"Come on guys, we don't want to be late"answered Connor.

"Yeah, We know how can be if we are late"answered Trent.

At the mention of Tommy Oliver name being said. Georgia looked at her team mates in the face.

"Uh, Who are you guys?"said Ethan peering at the kids in the face.

Lance,Aileen,Georigia,Zoey,Alexandra and Molly looked at each other in the face.

"Uh,Would you mind telling us what year it is?"said Molly wondering.

"It's the year 2013"answered Rocky who came walking from the car toward the house.

The 6 kids looked at each other in the face.

Molly and Georgia faces were paled looking.

"I've a question to ask you rangers"said Zoey forgetting that they weren't in the future time any more.

Everyone frozed at the mention of rangers being said.

"How do you know we are rangers?"said Kimberly wondering.

"It's called watching television"answered Alexandra.

"Are there more of you here at whose house we are at?"answered Zoey wondering.

"Yes! Most of the rangers teams are here at the Hartford Mansion"answered Tori getting confused.

At the mention of Hartford home in front of them of course.

Alexandra fainted of course in front of the house.

"Alexandra"yelled Lance trying to catch his team mate in time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Into the Past:Part II**

Few hours later, Alexandra had awaken up in a room that she had known in her life in the future. Peering at some faces that were in the room.

Kira, Tori and Lily were there in the room, that Alexandra was place in.

Alexandra sat up from the couch in the living room area.

"Uh, What happen?"said Alexandra wondering what happen to her.

"Hello, How are you feeling?"said Lily wondering.

"Fine, Where's my friends?"Alexandra wanting to know what happen to her friends.

Before anyone could say anything else, her friends came bolting into the room. With some of the other rangers or their past parents selves into the living room area.

"Alexandra Rose Hartford, Don't do that again"yelled Lance forgetting they weren't in the future.

"Lance Richard"shouted Zoey yelling at her team mate in the face

Lance suddenly remembered they weren't in the future anymore.

"Oops, I forgot"said Lance trying not to hard to show his emtions to the rangers standing there in shocked.

Gasps could be heard through out the room.

"Wait, Just a moment, Mack doesn't have a sister"said Will confused.

Some of the rangers peering at Mack in the face.

Alexandra looked at her team mates in the face.

"We might as well tell them guys"answered Alexandra.

"Alexandra, We don't if that will interrupted you know"said Molly.

"We really don't have a choice, besides they are power rangers"answered Zoey.

"Wait, A minute how do you know we are the power rangers?"Connor wondering.

Zoey, Aileen, Alexandra,Georgia,Rachel,Lance and Molly looked at each other in the face.

"Are the rangers here from each team?"sasid Aileen wondering.

"Well some of us are"answered Tommy wondering what was going on at the moment.

"Who isn't here?"said Rachel wondering.

"Well Space Partol Delta, Lost Galaxy and Lightspeed Rescue aren't here"answered Theo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Into the Past:Part III**

Most of the rangers were at the Hartford home.

The kids were discussing something together.

"Do you think it is wise to tell them about the future?"said Aileen not wanting to get into trouble.

"Aileen, You would be able to meet Andros your dad"said Lance.

"Before the accident took him"answered Molly.

Aileen sighs

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't mind meeting him again"answered Aileen.

"Ok, Now that most of the rangers are here would you mind telling us who you kids are?"Will, Connor and Eric said at once.

Getting glares from their team mates in the face.

Zoey spoke first.

"We kids were sent to the past for a reason, we don't know yet"answered Zoey.

Rangers looking at each other in the face.

"So that would mean your from the future right?"said Karone wondering.

"Yes"answered Molly.

"Would you mind telling us who your parents are?"Shane.

Zoey get's some kind of message in her mind from the future, that their timeline is in trouble. It would be best if the kids stayed their until it was cleared up. Plus it was ok to inform the past rangers selves about them.

"Fine, I'm Zoey the red ranger For B-Squad and the daughter to the silver space ranger"answered Zoey.

Space rangers peered at Zhane in the face.

"I'm Aileen the red ranger for C-Squad, daughter to the red space ranger who is in critical condition"answered Aileen trying not to look at her father's past selve in the face.

"Wait, What do you mean critical condition?"Ashley wondering of course.

"Like he's in a statis pod for the timing being"answered Lance getting irrated.

"You are?"said Kat.

"Lance the green ranger for B-Squad and the son to Billy the first blue ranger"answered Lance.

"Georgia the silver ranger for A-Squad, daughter to Tommy the first white and green ranger"answered Georgia.

"Molly the green ranger for C-Squad, daughter to Rocky the blue and red ranger"answered Molly.

"Alexandra the yellow ranger for B-Squad, daughter to Mack the red operation overdrive ranger"answered Alexandra.

"Rachel the purple ranger for B-Squad, sister to Sky the blue and red spd ranger"answered Rachel.

Gasps could be heard throught out the living room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Deciding What To Do:Part I**

The former rangers were dicussing in what to do with the situation of the kids.

Alexandra had taken her friends to see the house,again even through they had seen it before back in their future life.

"Any ideas in what we are supposed to do with the kids?"said Will the black operation overdrive ranger out loud.

"My guess they should stay here for the time being"answered Mack peering at the others. Still shocked that he had a daughter.

"What about their parents, they live in different parts of the world?"said Eric wondering.

"Andros and Zhane how come you never mention about having kids?"answered Carlos.

The others peering at Andros and Zhane in the face.

"We never knew"answered Karone for her family members.

"It's up to you guys what to do with the kids"said Rose peering at her leader in the face.

Before anyone could say anything, Lance appeared before them of course

"Hi, Didn't mean to interrupt you rangers"answered Lance peering at the rangers past selves.

"Lance, You wouldn't mind us asking some questions?"said Shane wondering.

Lance shifted his foot a little bit

"What is it you want to know?"said Lance wondering.

"How you know we are rangers?"said Vida wondering.

Before Lance could answer them. Zoey and Alexandra appeared in front of them of course.

"I think that's my job to inform you rangers about our future lives"answered Zoey with arms across her chest.

"Ok"answered Kira.

"Both Aileen and I are kids to the silver and red space ranger"answered Zoey.

"Uh, You already mention that before"said Shane.

"For my cousin sake, she doesn't need any insults about what happen to her father in our future lives"answered Alexandra.

"Wait, How can you be cousins?"Katherine wondering.

"We aren't blood related, but usually most of the red rangers don't mind if we called them a family"answered Lance.

"So what happen to Andros future self?"Cassie wondering.

"That we can't tell us at the moment"answered Zoey arms still folded across her chest.

"Alexandra, You wouldn't mind telling me who your mother is?"Ronny wondering.

Alexandra eyes drop to the ground

"Actually, I never knew her"answered Alexandra trying not to look at the operation overdrive in the face.

"Lance, I have noticed your the only boy who came with the girls"said Eric.

"You wouldn't mind telling us who is in the future you came from?"said Connor wondering.

Lance,Alexandra and Zoey looked at each other in the face.

"I have permission from the future to let you know about your future selves, only can't tell you some details in what happen to the others through"answered Zoey peering at the past selves rangers in the face.

"Ok"said Casey.

"Cory Scott, Georgia Oliver, Miley Hart, Kevin Evans and Justine Aston as the pink,white, green,blue and pink A-Squad rangers"answered Lance.

"On Mironia Ranger-Nicky-red, Jory-yellow, Thomas-green, April and Marley-blue"answered Aileen who came into the room.

Others following closely behind her of course.

"Zoey, Lance Cranston, Ronald Corbrett, Alexandra Hartford and Rachel Tate as the red, green, pink, yellow and purple ranger for B-Squad"answered Molly.

"Aileen, Molly Desantoes, Derek Grayson, Gwen Bradley and Carmen Mcknight as the red, green, orange,yellow and black C-Squad Rangers"answered Georgia.

"Gregory Oliver, Preston Park, Renee Earhart, May Myers and Doreen Johnson for D-Squad Rangers"answered Lance.

Gasps could be heard throught out the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**News Shocked:Part I**

Gasps could be heard throughout the family room at the Hartford mansion.

"Wait, I've two kids?"said Tommy whose face was deep red

"Actually, You Tommy will have more than two kids later in the future"answered Lance.

"How many kids do we have?"Katherine wondering to know

"Whose is this Gwen?"Dustin wondering to know

"Gwen is the adopted sister to Blake and Hunter"answered Aileen trying not to stare at her father's past selve.

"Jason has two daughters and three sons in the future"answered Lance since he is good friends with one of them.

"Mike has four kids, as Leo has three kids in the future"answered Molly staring at the others former rangers in front of them.

"I don't think we should give them anymore information, until we can trust them"answered Rachel with arms folded across her chest.

"Hey, Aren't we your rangers in your future?"Connor wondering.

"Yes"answered Rachel glaring at them in the face.

"But still doesn't mean we still trust you rangers, wheather we are stuck in the past"answered Aileen agreeing with Rachel at the moment.

Rangers were shocked of that news at the moment.

"So, Are we kids allowed to stay here, since we don't have any place else to go to?"said Rachel wondering.

"Yes"answered Mack wanting to get to know about his future daughter more.

"Good, I will show my friends where they can stay then"answered Alexandra about to leave with her friends toward the stairs.

"Wait a minute, You can't just stormed into the mansion thinking this is your home"answered Ashley.

Alexandra glared back at Ashley in the face.

"Actually, I have the right to because mainly this is the place I lived most of my life so I know everything about the house"yelled Alexandra bolting up toward the stairs case.

"You don't have the right to yell at my daughter"yelled Mack heading toward the stairs case.

"Hey, We don't even know if the kids are making any of this stuff up"yelled Will.


	21. Chapter 21

**News Shocked:Part II**

"Hey, We don't know if the kids are telling us the truth"yelled Will.

"Of course we are telling you the truth"shouted Molly facing toward the rangers in the face.

"If your telling us the truth, tell us about Andros then"asked Ashley who was leaning into Andros form.

Aileen who just stood there, glared at Ashley and the other space rangers too.

Zoey whispered something into her cousins ears.

Both Karone and Zhane didn't want to push Aileen in telling about Andros. They could feel that something must had happen to Andros in the future time line-of Zoey's and Aileen home.

"Guys, Just leave it"answered Karone.

"Karone, You aren't serious?"asked Damon wondering.

"Yes, I believe in everything my niece is telling me"demanded Karone giving the others a glare in the face.

"As should you adults"answered Jason out loud.

Before anyone could say anything, a flash of lights appeared in front of the rangers. Alexandra, Mack and Rachel came back from upstairs.

The kids all frozed when a figure stepped out in front of everyone in the room.

Rangers were shocked of course.

"Who are you?"asked Cassie wondering.

Gasps could be heard throughout the room.

"Dad, What are you doing here?"asked Rachel shocked of course in seeing her father.

Sky and the former B-Squad were shocked of course. Meaning Wesley Collins was standing before them in an older form.

The older Wesley Collins turned toward the rangers of the past.

"I can't stay that long in this time-zone"answered the older Wesley staring at the rangers of the past and his daughter of course.

The younger version of Wesley Collins just stood there. Danny asked a question.

"Wesley, Are you saying that Rachel is your daughter?"asked Danny wondering.

The older Wesley turned to the rangers in the past.

"Yes, Rachel is my daughter, she's been living with her brother Sky and his team mates since my death"answered the older wesley.

The former -B-Squad rangers of the past, turned toward Rachel who was sitting on the couch, shaking.

"Is there anything we should be warned about?"asked Kelsey wondering.

Older Wesley Collins turned toward his younger self in the past. And also to toward the space rangers in the face.

"Red Space Ranger, Please take care of Aileen for her father's sake and his family members"answered the older wesley.

"What bad happen that the kids can't tell us about Andros in the future time?"asked Leo.

Aileen was leaning against her cousin

Older Wesley turned toward Aileen and the others in the face-meaning kids.

"Aileen, It's ok to inform the rangers in the past in what happen to your father"."Your father will always be watching over you"answered the older wesley disappearing into a flash of lights.

Rachel wailed.

"NO, DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN"Wailed Rachel, crying into Alexandra arms.

Sky sat down, on the couch near his sister.

"Alexandra, Here let me"said Sky wanting to hold his sister in his arms.

Alexandra gave a look at him and Rachel past self father who was kneeling down close to them.

"Alexandra, Please"said Wesley the younger one said.

"You won't hurt her?"asked Alexandra getting up.

"No"answered Sky and Wes said out loud

"Ok"answered Alexandra getting up and moved near Aileen for support.

"Aileen, You wouldn't mind telling us in what happen to Andros?"asked Connor wondering.

Him getting a smacked against the head.

Aileen tried not to stare at her father's past self, with Ashley leaning into him of course.

It was Lance that answered instead

"The red space ranger is in a statis pod"answered Lance who had his arms around Aileen shoulders.

Gasps could be heard.

"How long?"asked Carter wondering.

"A couple years, after another battle"answered Molly.


	22. Chapter 22

**News Shocked:Part II**

Adults-meaning some of the rangers stood there speechless.

"No wondered you didn't want us to know what happen to you father"exclaimed Cassie who was crying a little.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about the rest of us?"asked Will wondering.

"Yeah, You have a sister who will be the blue ranger for A-SQUAD, later in our future"answered Aileen who was leaning into Lance's form.

"Lance, You aren't dating Aileen are you?"asked Ashley wondering.

"ASHLEY"Shouted Kira, Taylor, Cassie and Karone at once.

"I really don't think it's our business to know if they are going out"said Alyssa.

"Well, It's my business if I'm dating Aileen father's in our timeline"answered Ashley.

"ASHLEY"exclaimed Kira and Tori this time.

"You really don't have the right to say those things to Aileen like that"yelled Rachel who was now right in front of Ashley's face.

"Yeah"answered Molly.

All of Aileen team mates surrounding her of course for protection.

"I've a question, they aren't staying here are they?"asked Georgia wondering.

Peering over at the space rangers in the face.

"Actually, We are staying here"answered Ashley.

"Not all of the ranger teams are staying here at the Hartford mansion"answered Cassie.

"Well if the space rangers are staying here we shall go find somewhere else to stay"answered Aileen glaring at the rangers, including her father's past self in the face. Walking out of family room area.

Her team mates following closely behind.

Alexandra turned toward the rangers in the face

"Sorry, Dad but we can't stay if the space rangers are staying on this property"answered Alexandra about to walked out of the family room area.

"Wait, Alexandra where will you kids stay?"asked Tori wondering.

"We will sleep in a hotel or sleep outside if we have to"answered Alexandra walking away from them.

Mack, Karone, Tori, Kira, Sky, Tommy, Ronny, Rose, Dax, Zhane, Cassie, Kimberly, Rocky and Billy were about to followed Alexandra out to the front of the house.

"Wait, Where are you guys going?"asked Carlos wondering.

"To make sure the kids are safe"answered Cassie who glared at Ashley in the face.

They found the kids talking among themselves on the front steps of the house.


	23. Chapter 23

**News Shocked:Part III**

The past selves rangers, saw the kids talking among of themselves at the moment.

"Maybe we should leave them alone"said Dax pointing out to the rangers that the kids were in a deep converstation moment.

"I want to make sure my sister is safe"answered Sky peering at his sister nodding her head, agreeing.

The kids broke apart from each other, and walked to the rangers-meaning their parents who were standing inside the mansion.

"We have talked together, we have decided not to leave the mansion"answered Alexandra.

"Also try to get along with the others, even if it means we sleep on the driveway"answered Aileen not wanting anything to do with the yellow ranger at all.

"Aileen, Is there a reason why you don't like Ashley?"asked Tori wondering

Aileen starts to shake again.

"Ashley the reason why Andros is in a statis pod to begin with"exclaimed Lance angrily.

"She left Andros form there, when the space rangers were injured in a battle"answered Rachel angrily.

"Ok, Now we know why you don't like Ashley"answered Kira.


	24. Chapter 24

**Knowning:Part I**

"Now, We know why you don't like Ashley"said Tori.

"Please, Don't let anyone else know what we told you rangers"said Georgia.

"Don't worry"said Jason.

"So if you kids decided to stay here, where are you going to sleep?"asked Cassie wondering.

The kids looked at each other in the face.

"OUTSIDE IN THE BACKYARD"Answered Alexandra

Rangers peered at the kids then at each other

"We can't let you sleep outside, especially if it storms outside"said Tori shocked.

"That's where we stayed when ever there was a ranger reunion at someone else house"answered Georgia.

"But, You aren't in your own timezone"said Rocky.

"Yeah, We know that"answered Lance.

Alexandra thinking a moment.

"The girls can sleep in my room and Lance can have his own room"."Unless he wants to stay with his dad"answered Alexandra peering at the others in the face.

"Sure, That's fine with me"answered Rachel, Zoey and Aileen said at once.

"Georgia, You didn't say anything"said Billy.

"Sorry, I was just thinking a moment"."Yes, I shall stay with the rest of the girls"answered Georgia

"We might as well inform the others what you kids are going to do now"answered Ronny.

"Ok"answered Zoey

"Probably they aren't going to like the news at all"answered Lance.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kids:Part I**

"Ashley, I really can't believe you said that to the kids"exclaimed Maya peering at the yellow space ranger.

"What, I'm not allowed to say anything?"asked Ashley.

"Ashley!"."We don't even know if we are staying here in the first place"said T:J pointing out they weren't really invited to stay over at the Hartford Mansion.

4 seconds later the others returned to the living room.

"So, Did you find the kids?"asked Andros wondering, about his daughter from the future. What really happen to his future self.

"Yes, They were talking in front of the yard"answered Sky his arms folded across his chest.

"So, Where are the kids staying then?"asked Carlos wondering.

"We are staying here"answered Alexandra coming into the living room area.

The other kids were behind her of course.

"The kids decided to stay here at our home"answered Ronny.

"The girls will be in Alexandra's room and Lance has his own room for the time being"answered Rachel glaring at some of the rangers in the face.

"Would you please stop glaring at us in that way"said Carlos.

Getting a smack against the head by Cassie.

"Ok, Which team is staying with whom?"asked Aileen wondering of course, trying not to stare at her father's past self of course.

"We will find somewhere else to stay"said T:J speaking out for the space team, since he was second in command.

"Wait, A minute I want to stay with my daughter"exclaimed Zhane who was near Zoey his future daughter.

"I want to be near my niece"exclaimed Karone glaring at the others. Sending a secret message throught Andros mind, blocking it from the others of course.

"That's fine"answered Mack, trusting that the two of them will not cause trouble.

"I will stay too"answered Sky, who had Rachel leaning against his legs.

Eric peers at Wesley in the face.

"Don't worry about the silver guardians,partner your daughter needs you right now"said Eric.

"Thanks, man"said Wesley.

"We will stay with Tommy at his house in reefside"answered Tori speaking for the ninja thunder team.

"Same with us"answered Kira speaking for her team the dino thunder team.

Operation Overdrive rangers looked at each other in the face.

"You don't have to do that"said Rose

"We have enough rooms here that you the guys could share a room"answered Dax.

"Same with the girls"answered Rose.

"Ok"answered Kira and Tori both at once.

"I'v a question to ask you uncle mack"said Molly

Mack turning toward Molly who was against the wall.

"Why do you call Mack uncle?"asked Connor wondering.

"Most of the male rangers don't mind if we call them uncles"answered Zoey.

"Especially if some of us don't have parents who are with us in the future"answered Lance.

"Xander and Aileen are really close to each other"answered Molly.

"Wait, Your telling us that the two of them are dating each other?"."Isn't Xander a little old for her?"asked Taylor wondering.

"That's not what we mean"said Alexandra.

"Xander is like another father figure to Aileen"answered Rachel angrily.

Sky puts his hands on Rachel's shoulders to calm her down a little.


	26. Chapter 26

Two Days Later:Part I

It's been at least two days since Molly, Georgia, Aileen, Zoey, Lance, Rachel and Alexandra accidently been transported to the past. They decided to stay at the Hartford Mansion for the time being.

Since they had arrived there hasn't been any battles so far at the moment.

Aileen and Zoey were talking among each other, watching some of the others-meaning adults-former rangers playing outside in the yard.

"Zoey, Do you think something will happen to our timeline?"asked Aileen worried about her father's future self.

Zoey peering up from watching Zhane, Karone, Carter, Mack, Rose and Ronny beating Ashley's team in basketball.

Before Zoey could say anything to Aileen, Andros came over and sat down on the ground.

"I don't know much being a father to you Aileen, but I shall try to be a good father to you"answered Andros staring at his future daughter in the face.

Aileen said something to Andros and Zoey. Rachel was with Sky since her father's past self had to take care of a situation at the silver guardians headquarters with the wildforce team with him.

Before Aileen could say anything, Xander came over with some of his team mates.

"Aileen, How do you like it here so far?"asked Chip wondering of course.

"It's fine"answered Aileen, getting up from the table.

"Chip"answered Vida and Madison both of them shaking their heads.

"What, Was it something I said?"asked Chip wondering.

Rachel get's up

"I shall go and check on her guys"answered Rachel, since that Sky and his team mates found out that Rachel was his sister. He's been watching over her very closely.

"I will go too"answered Lance glaring at some of the female rangers closely. Still didn't trust some of the rangers of the past.


	27. Chapter 27

**Future:Part I**

Back in the future, everyone was worried.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING?"Yelled Mack trying not to do something bad to someone at the moment.

"Mack, You aren't the only one whose daughter is missing also"answered Madison, putting her hand on Xander's shoulders. Since Xander been a father figure to Aileen since Andros accident.

"What are we supposed to tell the other students?"asked Connor wondering of course.

"I don't know"answered Sky shaking his head, not wanting to lose someone else in his family again.

"How am I supposed to tell Ronald that his room mate been's missing at least over 6 weeks now?"asked Leo wondering. How to tell his son that his room mate is missing.

Before anyone of the former rangers could say anything else. A flash of lights appeared in front of them of course.

"What in the world is the light?"asked Damon covering his eyes with his hands.

"Rangers, Don't be afraid"said the voice.

Sky and the wildforce rangers appeared up at the voice being said.

"DAD"said Sky shocked of course, Since Wesley died a couple years ago.

Everyone else was shocked of course.

Before Wesley could say anything. Some of the kids came rushing into the room.

"GWEN KNOWS WHERE THE OTHERS WENT"Shouted Carmen racing into the conference room area.

"Uncle Wesley. Aren't you dead?"asked Elizabeth daughter to Danny of the wildforce team.

Shocked to see her dead uncle in front of her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Future:Part II**

The ghost of the older welsey peered at the future selves of the rangers in the face.

"Uncle Wesley, Aren't you dead?"asked Elizabeth daughter to Danny of the wildforce ranger team. Along with the other future selves looked at the ghost of their dead friend.

"Yes"answered Wesley.

"Kids, Wait a minute what do you mean Gwen knows where the kids are?"asked Taylor wondering.

"Gwen is one of those who has the special gift, besides Aileen, Zoey, Rachel, Doreen and Alexandra who can sense things happening"answered Blake facing toward everyone in the face.

"Kids, Where is Gwen?"asked Jason wondering.

Before anyone could say anything, Gwen came walking in along with Cory, May and Doreen who were told to come back to earth for the time being.

Gwen was in a trance sort of like and was about to say something out loud.

"Lance, Alexandra, Rachel, Aileen, Zoey, Molly and Geogria are in the year 2013"answered Wesley, Cory, May and Doreen at once. Since Gwen was still in a trance sort of like.

"Gwen, Is something wrong?"asked Sydney

"She's been like that, since sensing the others in the past"answered Cory.

"How come Lance is the only boy that went back to the past without us?"asked Nicky wanting to know of course.

"That we don't know why"answered Rose.

"All we know is that he was with the girls visiting Andros"answered Madison peering at the others in the face.

Gwen suddenly collasped on the floor.

"GWEN"Yelled Carmen, Cory and May at once.

Since the C-Squad rangers of KO-35 were back on earth for the time being for now.

Suddenly something happen to the four of them at once.

They disappeared into a flash of lights also.

"NO"yelled Connor and Kira.

Yelling out their daughter's name out loud.

"MAY"Yelled the wildforce ranger team.

"NOT AGAIN"Yelled Jason

The ghost of the older wesley peered at the others in the face.

Doreen said something

"They probably went to the past to help the others out"answered Doreen who was leaning against the table.


	29. Chapter 29

**Help Comes:Part I**

Aileen was outside of the hartford mansion, thinking to herself for a moment. When Rachel came outside to see what was going on.

"Aileen, Is everything ok?"asked Rachel worried about her friend.

Aileen turns toward Rachel in the face.

Sighs

"Just that you have someone looking out for you"answered Aileen sighing.

Rachel knew how Aileen felt, since her father's death a couple years in the future.

"I know, how you feel"answered Rachel putting hugging her best friend around the shoulders for support.

Before anyone could say anything, their morphers had beeped on their wrist.

"Great"answered Molly who came racing out of the mansion.

As for the others, so did they. Some of the former rangers, or I should say attive rangers came hurrying to the scene.

Gwen, Cory, Carmen and May hope where ever they were going to be at. Hope to be arriving in the time-zone as their friends.

It was in Angel Grove their was a battle going on.

There were about four monsters there of course.

Kids remembered some certain things that happen in their own time-zone of course.

"Hold it right there"shouted Lance in his ranger form.

"Who are you going to stop us?"asked monster 2

"HOW ABOUT THE REST OF US"Shouted Zoey, Aileen and Rachel using their powers.

"How?"said monster 3 shocked.

Former rangers some fighting some staring in what was going on of course.

"How about fighting against us"said Zhane stiking against one of the monsters.

Has were Bridge, Sydney and the others helping the others out.


	30. Chapter 30

Help Comes:Part II

Aileen was against the a tree, screaming very loud. Zoey,Alexandra and Rachel were thrown against the ground.

Lance, Molly and Georgia were still trying to defeat one of the monsters that was still fighting their parents-past selves.

When Gwen, Cory, Carmen and May appeared before out of no-where.

They hurried to help their friends out.

"NO"Shouted Cory going over to help Aileen out.

Gwen, Carmen and May helping their friends, by surrounding them.

Rachel, Alexandra and Zoey peered up, when their friends had appeared out of the no-where to help there them out.

Some of the rangers peered up when they noticed four more rangers helping out with the battle.

"WHO THE HELL ARE THEY?"Asked Will wondering.

"HOW SHOULD WE KNOW"Said Xander who was helping the kids out.

"Let's just finish this first"said Blake

That's when Carmen, Gwen, May and Cory finished by destorying the monster that was still standing.

"Hey"said Georgia hugging one of her friends that arrived in time.

"Georgia, Do you know them?"asked Tommy wanting to know why his daughter, he has known for only a couple days now.

Georgia looked at the others in the face.

"Come, Let's go talk somewhere else"answered Rachel and Alexandra

1 hour later, everyone was at the mansion, well some of them were.

Aileen and Zoey were sitting next to each other, with Zhane on one side of the couch. Andros was about to sit go and sit next to his daughter of course.

"NO, I want Uncle Xander to sit by me"said Aileen peering at Xander the green mystic force ranger in the face.

"Uh, Sure"said Xander surprised to be asked to sit next to Aileen. Already knowing that Andros was Aileen father's in the future-

Andros was slightly taken by surprised by his daughter of course.

Ashley said something.

"What's the big deal of treating my boyfriend or your father like that?"asked Ashley wondering

Which she got a glare at the others in the face.

Aileen about to say something, but May ended up saying something out loud. Which shocked everyone else in the room. Which makes them tick-off at Ashley for the time being. including Zhane and Andros.

Since only some of the rangers-past-selves know why Aileen doesn't like Ashley at the moment.

"ASHLEY HAMMOND, YOUR THE REASON WHY AILEEN DOESN'T HAVE A FATHER IN OUR TIME-LINE"Yelled May shocking everyone in the hartford mansion.

"WHAT"Shouted Zhane and mystic force team at once.

"MAY JENNIFER MYERS, What did you do?"asked Cory shocked

May peered at her friends in the face.

"SORRY"answered May peering at her friends in the face.

"Wait, Did you say Myers as in Eric Myers of the silver guardians?"asked Max shocked

"Uh, May is Eric's daughter from the future, she is the Orange ranger for Squad D"answered Molly.

"Would you mind who the rest of you are?"asked Jason wondering

"Jason, Meet your son Cory who is the Pink A-Squad Ranger in the future"answered Alexandra leaning against the counter.

"Kira and Connor, Meet your daughter Carmen who is the black ranger"answered Cory.

"Blake and Hunter, Meet your sister Gwen who is the yellow ranger for C-Squad"said Carmen.

"Uh, Why are the four of you here?"asked T:J wondering

"Uh, That we weren't sure"answered Carmen who peered at her parents-selves in the past.

Gwen, Aileen and Zoey didn't say anything at first, they were in a trance

"Gwen could probably tell you rangers more, than we could"said Cory.

"Why would Gwen tell us what's going on?"asked Kira wondering.

"Gwen has a special gift, like Alexandra, Zoey, Aileen, Rachel get from their parents"answered May.

Past rangers-peered at Gwen, Zoey and Aileen in the face

"Gwen would you mind telling us what's going on?"asked Vida wondering

Nothing happen

"Hello"said Max and Will by waving their hands in front of her of course.

"Guys, Don't"said Georgia.

Suddenly Gwen, Aileen and Zoey forms just disappeared into a flash of lights.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"Demanded some of the rangers.

"How should we know"shouted the kids.

Then Alexandra collasped

"ALEXANDRA, NO"Shouted Lance and Cory at once.


	31. Chapter 31

**Back To The Future:Part III**

Almost everyone back in the future, where still trying to figure out why Cory, Carmen, Gwen and May disappeared also.

Some of the others cadets-meaning kids of the rangers were worried about their friends, team mates or siblings.

"Where do you think they went?"asked Ronald peering at his father in the face

Leo peered at his son in the face.

"I don't know, where they could have gone too Ronald"said Leo trying to figure out what was going on.

"How are the others taking it?"asked Wil wondering, because he didn't have to worry about his sister leaving.

"HOW DO YOU THINK THE OTHERS ARE TAKING IT?"Yelled Miley and Ronald, meaning they were worried about their parents.

"Kids, You don't have to shout"said Dustin.

Before anyone could say anything, a portal open before them of course.

Everyone was in their ranger stiking forms.

Gwen, Aileen and Zoey appeared before them of course, still in a trance.

"GWEN, YOUR OK"Shouted Blake and Hunter racing toward their sister, who was still in a trance.

"ZOEY AND AILEEN"Shouted Karone, Zhane and Xander racing toward them of course.

"Wait, Guys something is wrong with them"said Doreen pointing out that the 3 girls weren't moving.

"Hello, Are you there?"asked Chip waving his hands in front of Aileen face.

"CHIP"Shouted the rest of his teammates

Chip turned toward them in the face

"What, I was just figuring why she's not responding to my movements"answered Chip peering at the others in the face.

Xander knelt in front of Aileen form

"Aileen, I know you can hear me"said Xander.

That's when Aileen snapped out of her trance, she noticed that they were back in the future.

"What's going on, why are we back in the future?"asked Aileen wanting to know of course.

"We don't know"said Kimberly.

Mack, Tommy, Rocky and Jason wanted to know about their kids.

"How are our kids?"asked Tommy and the others.

"They were find when we were transported back here to the future"said Aileen leaning against Xander's chest on the couch in the medical bay area.

"Excepted, Just as we left"said Zoey who was sitting between Karone and Zhane on one of the other couches.

"Just as you girls left, what happen?"asked Theo wondering.

"Alexandra, She collasped"answered Gwen who was sitting between her brothers.

Mack screamed

"NO"Yelled Mack

The rest of the operation overdrive were trying to calm him down

"Mack, Maybe it's not a bad thing"said Will.

Mack glares at Will in the face.


	32. Chapter 32

**Alexandra:Part I**

Just to let you know that Mack Hartford is Alexandra adopted father. Yes! Her mother wasn't a ranger, but was killed. You may guess who her mother is in the story. Also her father, was a ranger.

Right now, Aileen, Zoey and Gwen were sent back to the future. As for Alexandra just as the three of them were sent back to the future. She collasped into Cory, Carmen and Lance arms.

Alexandra was now laying down in the medical bay area of the Hartford mansion in the basement.

The others were taking turns on watching her form just laying down.

Wesley had returned with Eric after an issue at the silver guardian headquarters. Eric was told about his daughter, May from the others.

They were told in what happen a few minutes ago, before they had returned from headquarters.

"What are we going to do?"asked Will wondering.

Everyone peers at him in the face.

"What can we do?"asked Connor who was still shaken up about having a daughter in the future.

Kira found out that her daughter likes music like her.

Carmen was standing next to May and Cory of course.

"What we don't understand why only Gwen, Aileen and Zoey returned to the future"said Molly saying it out loud.

"We know that Aileen doesn't have a chance in the future"said May.  
"What do you my daughter doesn't have a chance in the future?"asked Andros wondering.

Kids turned toward Andros who was sitting on the couch. Ashley was sitting on his lap of course.

"AILEEN, DOESN'T HAVE ANY GOOD CHANCE OF SURVIVING IN OUR FUTURE, BECAUSE OF THE YELLOW RANGER MISTAKE"Yelled the kids.

Ashley stands up angrily.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?"asked Ashley wondering.

Kids peered at each other in the face and turned their parents-past-self in the face

"WHO SAID WE EVER HATED YOU?"Asked Cory wondering.

"Probably the way your friends treated Ashley, before you four arrived here"said Carlos pointing it out.

"Then that's our friends problem if they don't like you"answered Carmen glaring at Ashley who was sitting in Andros lap.

"WHAT DID ASHLEY DO, TO MAKE YOUR FRIENDS HATE HER SO MUCH?"Asked Tyzonn wondering.

"LEFT ANDROS TO DIE, LUCKY THE OTHERS FROM THE LOST GALAXY CAME TO HELP OUT IN TIME"Answered Georgia glaring at Ashley in the face.

"YOUR THE REASON WHY, AILEEN DOESN'T HAVE A GOOD FUTURE"Yelled Molly ready to punched the living day-lights out of Ashley.

"Molly, Don't"said Lance putting his hands on Molly's Shoulders.

"AT LEAST, UNCLE ZHANE UNCLE XANDER AND THE REST OF THE MYSTIC FORCE TEAM WERE THERE FOR AILEEN"Yelled Georiga

Before anyone could say anything, they turned just as Alexandra form disappered into the portal.

"NO"Shouted the kids racing toward the portal, before it closed again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"asked Will, Ashley and Connor wondering.

Andros, Ashley and some of the others had disappered into the portal with their kids.


	33. Chapter 33

**Back To The Future:Part IV**

Mack hasn't said one word, since Zoey, Aileen and Gwen had returned from the past to the future. Saying that Alexandra had collasped right before they disappeared again.

Classes were cancelled for the time being at the moment.

"ZOEY, GWEN AND AILEEN, YOUR BACK"Yelled Doreen racing toward her friends that have been missing for at least 3 months now.

Aileen was leaning against Xander's chest, doing some homework also.

Zoey was leaning againt her father, Zhane reading a book.

Gwen was sitting between her brothers-Hunter and Blake doing some home-work she missed.

"Wait, How can you girls do homework now?"asked Ronald worried about his room mate and friend.

"We don't want to fail our classes"answered Gwen who was having some trouble with a history question.

"But, Classes are cancelled do to some of our friends missing"said Miley staring at her friends in the face.

"Aileen, How was it?"asked Dustin wondering.

Aileen peers up and looks at Dustin in the face.

"How was what?"asked Max wondering

"Meeting Andros past self"said Will speaking for Dustin out loud.

Both of them getting a smack against the head.

"Guys, How could you ask that question"demanded Kimberly glaring at the two of them in the face.

"Aunt Kimberly it's ok"answered Aileen standing up.

Zoey and Gwen both get up for support.

"Are you sure?"asked Kimberly wondering.

Before anyone could say anything else, portal opens up.

Revealing, Ashley, Andros, past-selves, Alexandra who was still unconscience on the ground. Also some of the others where with them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?"asked Nick wondering why Ashley came with the others.

Ashley glares at everyone in the face in the future.

"Andros, Do something"said Ashley glaring at her boyfriend in the face.

Andros ingores her for a moment, spots Aileen with Gwen, Xander, Zhane and Zoey sitting on a couch.

About to walk toward her of course.

The rest of the mystic force team and lost galaxy rangers, see Andros walking toward Aileen.

They step in between them of course.

"Guys, Could you please move?"asked Carlos wondering.

"NO"answered Vida glaring at the yellow ranger in the face.

That's when Aileen said something out loud.

"DADDY, I'M GOING TO SEE MY FATHER, IN THE STATIS CHAMBERS"Answered Aileen peering at Xander in the face.

Xander nods his head, Aileen walks away from Andros' past-self.

Ronald, Zoey, Miley and Kevin followed her in case something bad happens.


	34. Chapter 34

**Alexandra:Part II**

Alexandra was still in the medical bay area at spd headquarters. Mack and the rest of the operation overdrive took turns being there for her. Since they lost one member of their ranger team long time ago.

Aileen was visiting her father in the statis chambers. Some of her friends and team mates were with her in case of trouble.

Some of the future selves rangers, stared at their past-selves in the face.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE, YELLOW AND RED SPACE RANGER"Yelled The Mystic Force Rangers.

Some of the rangers of the past were really confused.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"Asked Eric wanting to know of course.

Before the rangers could do anything, Gwen and Rachel started to scream very loud. In which made their siblings racing toward them. Because Gwen and Rachel raced out of the conference room.

"NO"Yelled Rachel racing out of the conference room area.

"ANDROS"Answered Gwen racing out of the conference room area in a flash.

Sky, Bridge, Sydney, Jack, Elizabeth raced after Rachel in a flash.

"Wait, What's going on?"asked Cassie wanting to know.

Hunter and Blake racing out of the conference room area.

"ANDROS, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"asked Leo from the past.

Andros about to raced after them also.

"Andros, What's going on?"asked Wesley from the past.

Andros turns toward the others in the face.

"Aileen"answered Andros racing after the others, to find his daughteer.

At the mention of Aileen name being said, the mystic force team raced after him of course.


	35. Chapter 35

**Alexandra:Part III**

Aileen was with the others, when she felt something bad in the statis pod, where her father was in the statis chambers. Her friends surrounded her for protection incase.

"Aileen, Andros will make it through"said Doreen peering at one of her father leader of the space ranger team.

"Doreen, You really shouldn't say that"answered Zoey glaring at Doreen in the face.

"Andros hasn't woken up, since he was brought to the statis chambers"answered Miley glaring at some of the others in the face.

Then before Doreen could say anything.

Aileen collapsed onto the ground.

"Aileen"Shouted Geogria and Zoey racing toward her on the ground.

Aileen was shaking pretty badly, when the adults arrived in the chambers area.

"What the hell are you all here for?"asked Lance wondering.

"Aileen"said Xander and Andros both rushing towards her.

Aileen friends step in between her, in protecting her of course.

Andros fellow team mates of the past, saw Andros future form in a statis pod of course.

"Uh, Andros you should see this"said T:J pointing to Andros future self.

Since Andros couldn't get to Aileen, since her friends were blocking him of course.

Xander knelt in front of Aileen form.

"Aileen, Sweetie come let's get you some where else to rest"said Xander

Aileen eyes peered at the rangers, past selves peering at her father's future form in the statis pod of course.

Zoey, Gwen, Aileen and Rachel peered at each other in the face. They are getting some kind of message from Andros future form.

Andros future form, sends a special message, blocking any one else sensing it.

"Aileen, Have Andros of the past"said Andros sensing his daughter fears of course.

"Uncle Andros, What are you saying?"asked Rachel wondering.

"Ask Andros of the past, if I could go into his form for a short time"said Andros telling his daughter and her friends of course.

Aileen stands up, who leans against Xander's chest for time being.

"Rangers, Of the past I've a question to ask you of"said Aileen peering at the rangers of the past.

"What's wrong?"asked Connor of the past.

"Andros, My father wants to ask you is it ok to used you body?"asked Aileen peering at her father's past-self in the face.

Ashley wasn't happy about that issue one bit.

"Andros, Are you crazy"shouted Ashley.

Andros really wanted to get to know is his daughter better of course.

"Sure"answered Andros


	36. Chapter 36

**Chances:Part I**

Everyone in the future, watched the reaction of the past rangers. Seeing one of their own being taken over by their own future selves. Ashley was furious, was about to punch Aileen in the face. But! Was stopped by Andros, who at the moment wasn't his normal self. Only reason because his future self was in his past form at the moment.

Ashley storming right in front of Aileen who was leaning against Xander the green mystic force ranger at the moment.

"This is for you. For taking my boyfriend"screamed Ashley about to punch Aileen in the face.

When Andros stopped her from hitting his daughter in the face.

Gasps could be heard through out the statis room.

Mouths were wide open also.

"Andros. Is that you?"asked Zhane from both sides, staring at the leader of the space team in the face.

Andros turns and peers at them in the face. Saids something Ashley.

"How dare you touch. My daughter"yelled Andros whose hand was holding onto Ashley's arm.

Ashley trying to get out of the hold of her boyfriend arm.

"Please. Let go I didn't mean it"said Ashley staring at her boyfriend of the past.

Aileen goes over to her father, who was still holding onto Ashley's arm at the moment.

"Andros. I'm sorry the way I treated your past-self"said Aileen who had walked over to him and Ashley standing there of course.

Andros turns toward his daughter in the face.

"I understand. That you didn't trust me at first"said Andros glaring over to his friends in the future.

Lettting go of Ashley's arm at the moment.

Karone hugs her brother-around the waist.

"Andros. It's great to have you back"exclaimed Karone very happy.

Andros turns toward the others standing there of course.

"Xander. Thanks for takening care of my daughter for a couple years"said Andros turning toward Xander and the rest of his friends in the future.

"Your welcome"said Xander shaking Andros hand.

"Uh. What are we going to do with the past selves rangers?"asked Lance shocked to see some of the parents-former rangers of the past.

"They are going back to the past. To continue on the legacy of protecting the galaxy"answered Jason, Tommy and Andros said at once.

"Wait. A minute your future-self Andros is in our past-self Andros"said T:J pointing it out to the future-selves rangers in the face.

"Actually. That's where your wrong our Andros is still in the statis pod"answered Rachel pointing to the statis pod with the future Andros was still laying there of course.

"Only his mind is in Andros-past self for the moment"said Miley pointing it out.

Andros kneels down in front of his daughter-Aileen.

"Aileen. I don't know when I will be waking up any time soon. But I want you to return to the past-with the others ok"said Andros peering at his daughter form.

Aileen is speechless.

"Ok. But where I'm going to stay?"asked Aileen wondering.

Mystic force rangers spoke up in the past.

"Aileen. Is more than welcome to stay with us at rootcore"said Madison glaring at Andros in the face.

Andros nods his head.

"Sweetie. My time is up. But you shall be watched over in the past"said Andros who collasped right into the ground.

Zhane on the past-self catched his friend and leader in the arms.

"Andros. Are you ok?"asked Zhane peering at his friend in the face.

Andros knows that his daughter is returning to the past with them.

"Yes. I also know that Aileen is returning to the past with us"exclaimed Andros peering over to his future-self still in the statis pod of course.


	37. Chapter 37

**Decisions:Part I**

It's been decided that Aileen return to the past, so she could change some things that happen in the future. But! That part she wouldn't inform the past rangers about.

Alexandra is now doing a lot better. She was still a little weak from collasping earlier in the past.

Incase your wondering about Aileen and Zoey parents. They were killed in a battle protecting KO-35 and KO-36. No! Either Andros or Zhane were engaged to anyone on their home planet. Karone was taken by an evil force and turned against her own family.

So! As you see Aileen and Zoey are both adopted by Zhane and Andros.. Until that moment when Karone was taken. Evil spreading the universe, they both lived on the astro-ship for moment of their lives. Then when Zhane died in a battle in protecting his friend from dying. Aileen and Zoey already had their morphers that they had made together with a little help from Justin and Billy on earth.

Aileen was in her family apartment off of the headquarters on the base of spd on earth in the future. She was packing in what she would take with her to the past.

She was thinking about was her dad sending her to change some things around.

Andros of the past, was being told off by the rangers in the future.

"We will know if something bad happens to Aileen"said Commander Tate glaring at the past rangers in the face.

The mystic Force of the past turned toward the rangers of the future.

"Don't worry we shall help in raising Aileen in the past"said Nick facing the rangers in the future.

"Let us know if you need help"said Lt. Carson in the future said.

"By the way where is Aileen?"asked TJ wondering.

Gwen and Doreen came into the command station.

"Packing up her things in the apartment. In which she now shares with Mack, Xander, Karone and Zhane"said Doreen arms across her chest.

A few minutes it was time to leave, they were waiting for Aileen to appear in the command center of course.

"Ok. Why aren't we leaving?"asked Carlos wondering.

What they didn't know that Aileen had sense something happening in the past already. Zoey and Cory had already appeared in the apartment. When Aileen said something to them of course.

Aileen sits down on the floor and handcuffs herself to the doorway of the patio.

Zoey and Cory were a little surprised.

"Aileen. What are you doing?"asked Cory shocked of course.

Aileen peers at her friends in the face.

"I'm not going"answered Aileen facing toward the patio doorway of course.

Zoey and Cory peered at each other in the face.

"We better call our parents"answered Cory not liking where this was going at all.


	38. Chapter 38

**Problem:Part I**

Back in the command station, everyone was waiting on Aileen to appear so she could go back to the past with the rangers of the past.

"What is taking so long?"asked Will of the operation overdrive of the past was wondering.

"Don't look at us for"said Becky backing away from them.

Back at Aileen's apartment building. Zoey and Cory contacted some back-up on their morpher phones.

Aileen still was facing toward the patio doorway, handcuffed.

"We have a situation here at the apartment"said Cory speaking onto the phone in his hands.

Someone on the other side of the phone.

"What's the situation?"asked the voice.

Cory peers at Zoey in the face. Not quite sure what to say to the person on the phone.

"Like that fact my cousin is handcuff herself to the doorway of the patio at her apartment"said Zoey saying it on the phone.

"Thanks. We shall inform the commanders of the situation at once"said the person hanging up the phone.

Back in the command station, everyone was getting worried.

"Something. Must have happen"said Madison of the past.

"I could go raced toward the apartment to see what's going on"said Keegan speaking out.

Before anyone could say anything else. Lt. Gregory appears in the command center area.

"Zoey and Cory called 2 minutes ago saying their was a situation taking place at the apartment." said Lt. Gregory peering at the rangers and the kids in the face.

"What kind of situation?"asked Sydney wondering.

Lt. Gregory not sure what to inform the rangers at the moment.

Gwen had said it instead. Since she has special powers.

"Something wrong with Aileen right?"asked Gwen who was standing between her brothers of course.

"Yeah. She sort of handcuffed herself to the patio in her apartment"said Lt. Gregory looking at everyones faces.

At the mention of Aileen handcuffing herself inside of her apartment area.

Xander, Nick, Zhane and Karone raced toward the apartment area. With the others following shortly behind them of course.

Back at the apartment area.

Cory was wondering why on earth would Aileen handcuffed herself to the patio doorway.

"Aileen. Why on earth would you handcuffed yourself to the doorway?"asked Cory wondering.

Aileen, whose back was turned said something out loud. At the moment she said it the parents had arrived at the apartment building in where Zoey had let them in of course.

"I don't have a choice. I'm not going"said Aileen whose back was turned toward almost everyone who came into the apartment building.


	39. Chapter 39

**Problem:Part II**

Almost everyone was now inside the apartment building to where Aileen had handcuffed herself to the patio doorway of course. They overheard Aileen say something to Cory when he asked a question to her.

"Aileen. Why would you handcuffed yourself to the doorway?"asked Cory worried about his friend of course.

Aileen whose back was turned. When the others had arrived to the scene.

"I don't have a choice. I'm not going"exclaimed Aileen not even noticing their were other people in the apartment at first.

Andros was about to walk toward his daughter of the future. But! Was stopped when the A-Squad Kids blocked him from getting closer to Aileen of course.

"Hey! Why are you blocking me?"asked Andros worried and wondering.

"How do we know. You aren't going to hurt Aileen?"asked Miley arms across her chest of course.

Cassie spoke up

"The Andros. I know would never hurt a child"said Cassie of the future said out loud.

"Ok. We were just checking"said Lance glaring over to Aileen who was now, un handcuffed from the doorway.

Sky gently led Aileen over to one of the couches in the apartment.

Xander, Zoey and Zhane sat in front of her. While the others were talking among each other for a moment.

"Aileen. Why would you handcuffed yourself?"asked Commander Sky Tate wondering.

Aileen peers at them in the face.

"I don't want to be alone in the past"exclaimed Aileen whose head was resting on her legs.

Sky peers at Xander, Zhane and Zoey in the face. They now knew why Aileen doesn't want to leave the future.

They know that the Andros in their future, wants his daughter in the past. Only because he's not sure if he will ever wake up from his coma.

Sky knelt down in front of Aileen's form.

"Aileen. Your father wants you to return to the past where it's safe for the time being. Plus he's not sure if he wake up from his coma"said Sky trying to help with the situation at the moment.

They were interrupted when one of the others said something.

"Aileen. Won't be alone she would have us"said Nick of the past of the mystic force leader said.

"Yes. She can stay with us in rootcore"said Chip of the past

That part brought the space rangers and anyone else attention to that situation.

"Wait a minute. When did you mystic force decided that Aileen was staying with you?"asked Will the black operation overdrive ranger said of the past.

"When the future Andros was in his past-self. He didn't object that his daughter stays with the mystic force rangers for the time being"said Rachel glaring at everyone in the face.

"Yeah. But that was when your future-Andros was in our past-Andros body"said T:J pointing it out to everyone in the apartment

Aileen stands up and said something.

"If I were to go to the past. Whose going to take my place as the leader?"asked Aileen worried and wondering.

"We shall think of that later"said Alexandra who was feeling a little better now.

The Commanders were now talking among each other at the moment. After finding out why Aileen doesn't want to leave the future.


	40. Chapter 40

**Decisions:Part I**

Some of the future and past rangers were arguing about where Aileen should stay in the past. Aileen was of course still sitting on the couch in the mean time.

It was Alexandra who interrupted them of course. She was starting to feel better after, collasping in the past a few hours ago.

"RANGERS. The more you stay here in the future"stated Alexandra who was sitting near Aileen on the couch of course.

"The more your future will change for you"answered Cory arms folded across his chest of course.

"Well! We already know what's going to happen to Andros"exclaimed Will the black operation overdrive of the past said.

"You know nothing"yelled Will of the future saying to his past self.

"For my niece safety she would be better off with the mystic force rangers in the past. Then staying with the space rangers"exclaimed Karone of the past and future said out loud.

Telling almost everyone in the apartment building area.

"Karone. How could you say that?"asked Ashley of the past. Who was still angry at some of the others she has known most of her life were ignoring her.

Both Karone turned angrily toward Ashley in the face. Zhane had his hand on Karone's shoulders of the future.

"It's because of your selfish attitude. Aileen has no father"answered Karone angrily.

"But. How do you know Ashley won't do anything to Aileen in the past?"asked Carlos wondering.

Karone of the future turns toward her brother's past life form standing near Aileen form which was on the couch.

Was about to say something, but Karone of the past said something out loud. In which shocked most of the past self-rangers.

"Aileen. Should stay with those she trusts more"answered Karone.

"Karone. How could you not trust your own friends?"asked Jack.

Aileen stands up from the couch.

"GET OUT. SHUT THE HELL UP"Yelled Aileen who sense that something was wrong in the past.

Everyone turns toward her of course.

"Aileen. What's wrong?"asked Xander wondering.-Xander of the future.

"PAST. Is in danger, because of your past selves being here"answered Aileen hitting the ground.

Alexandra said something, in which shocks some of the others in the apartment.

"Aileen. Won't be alone in the past. I'm going with her"answered Alexandra who was near Aileen's form.

"Alexandra. I don't think that's a great idea"said Rose pointing it out.

Alexandra glares over to Rose in the face.

"I can't leave Aileen alone in the past. Without having some of her friends with her. Besides Aileen, Zoey and I have been together since Andros's accident"answered Alexandra.

Mack of the future wasn't quite sure what to say at first.


	41. Chapter 41

**BriarWood:Part I**

The Decision was finally made up by some of the cadets of the future of course.

"If Alexandra is going. I'm going too"answered Cory arms across his chest.

"Cadet Scott, Cadet Hartford and Cadet Oliver. I don't think that's a great idea"said Jack pointing it out to them in the apartment.

"Hey. No one asked you former red spd ranger"yelled Marley glaring at Jack in the face.

"Yeah. If you kids go to the past with Aileen. You might change the future"said Will pointing it out also.

"Well. It doesn't matter does it?"asked Rachel glaring at them in the face. Since she was leaning against her brother-Sky of the future at the moment. Still staring at the others of the past looking at them in the face

"Doesn't matter for Aileen. Since Andros form is still in the statis pod"answered Bridge pointing it out.

Sky of the future is thinking a moment. He wants what's best for Aileen safety and the other cadets at the moment.

Everyone hears Sky sighing to himself.

"So. What is the verdict?"asked Vida of the past wondering.

"Alexandra, Zoey, Rachel, Lance, Ronald, Miley, Cory, Georgia, Molly, Derek, Carmen, Marley, Gwen, Kevin, Renee, Doreen, May and Kevin you have permission to go the past with Aileen for the mean thing. Since our future isn't really safe here"said Sky telling the kids and adults who were in the apartment.

Some of the adults weren't too happy about the news at all.

"No. Way are you sending my daughter to the past"shouted Kira and Connor at once.

The former B-Squad Rangers, glared over to the other adults in the face.

"Your kids would have a better future in the past in the mean time"answered Elizabeth pointing it out.

"Besides. I know my past will watch out for my sister. I trust the B-Squad to watch my sister"answered Sky who still had Rachel leaning against him.

"Same goes with us"answered Blake and Hunter telling their past-selves in watching their sister Gwen.

"Wait. Where are the kids going to be staying at?"asked Ronny wondering.

Mystic Force Rangers and the Operation Overdrive Rangers looked at each other in the face.

"Aileen and Zoey can stay with us in Briar Wood"answered Nick telling the future selves.

"Same goes with us"said Mack telling them also.

In 3 hours, the rangers of the past returned to their normal duties. Also in watching some of the kids of their future-selves in the mean time.


	42. Chapter 42

**Briarwood:Part II**

Most of the rangers went different ways, after returning to the past. Mystic Force Ranger arrived Rootcore, with Aileen, Zoey, Ronald since he really didn't have a place to stay at.

Molly, Lance, Preston, Miley, Cory and Georgia returned to Angel Grove with their parents-past selves. The others stayed at the hartford mansion in the mean time.

The astro rangers ended up going to Rootcore, because Andros wanted to spend some time with his daughter. He's gotten to know better, in the future before.

"Andros. Really you don't need all of us here in Briarwood"exclaimed Ashley not too happy with the situation.

Andros glares at his girlfriend in the face.

"Ashley. Aileen is my daughter, I can't ignore her"answered Andros stepping into Rootcore, where the mystic force rangers operation takes place.

"Yeah. What are the rest of you rangers, doing to do about going to school and work?"asked Clare after meeting Aileen and some of the other kids of the future.

Molly, Lance and the rest of the kids of the future, arrived shortly with their parents at Rootcore.

Lance figure it out, in what to do, since his uncles were working.

"I have figure it out. That us kids could be siblings to the past-selves rangers","Because it would be kind of strange for the ninja storm rangers and dino thunder to have kids at their age"said Lance telling those in the mystic force headquarters.

Others thought in what Lance had told them.

"Yeah. That would work out"said Blake nodding toward his brother Hunter in the face.

Hunter nods his head.

Past-selves rangers, heard a shout coming from Carmen of course.

"COOL. A JUKEBOX"Yelled Carmen leaning over the big music box.

"Carmen. I don't think you should touch that"said Connor peering at his daughter of the future.

Too-late, music comes on

What shocked the rangers next, was some of their kids singing and dancing together.

"Aileen. Would you like to dance?"asked Cory holding out his hands toward Aileen

Aileen stands up, and takes Cory hands.

Both the orginal ranger team and the astro rangers were shocked in the way. Aileen and Cory could dance so well.

"Wow. Look at Cory and Aileen they can dance really good"exclamed Madison peering at the two of the kids.

"Why. Wouldn't Cory and Aileen not dance that well?"said Rachel who was leaning into her brother-sky and father-wesley who were sitting on the couch.

"Besides. Aileen and Cory are captains of a dance management corporation in our future"said Derek.

Mouths were wide open

"But. Aileen stopped doing it, after Andros accident"answered Zoey arms folded across her chest.

Gwen who was sitting between her brothers, angrily marched over to Ashley who was sitting near Andros on another couch.

"BECAUSE. OF YOUR FUTURE-SELF-MISTAKE, AILEEN REFUSED TO DO ANYTHING WITH US KIDS ANYMORE"."SHE WOULD ONLY LOOK UP TOWARD THE MYSTIC FORCE RANGERS, AS FAMILY FIGURES, ESPECIALLY UNCLE XANDER, WHO STEP UP AS A FATHER FIGURE TOWARD AILEEN"Yelled Gwen angrily.

Ashley suddenly stands up quickly.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT"Yelled Ashley

Gwen wasn't the only who stood in protecting Aileen.

"YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID HERE"Yelled Alexandra who had to have Mack hold his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"YEAH. BECAUSE WE SHALL KNOW, IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO AILEEN"Yelled Lance stepping up for his friend in the future.

Aileen and Cory stopped dance, when they overheard their friends and team mates yelling at their parents-past selves.

Both of them heading over to their friends.

"BECAUSE. YOU HAVE US TO ANSWER TO"Yelled Derek, Lance, Ronald, Carmen, Gwen, Alexandra and Rachel, most of them being hold down by their parents or siblings.

Aileen did the only thing, she could think of, bolting out of the headquarters of the mystic force. After she had told them off of course.

"STOP IT. THEY AREN'T WORTH IT"Cried Aileen bolting out of the headquarters.

"GREAT. GOING GUYS"Yelled Cory and Xander racing after Aileen of course

The others peered at each other in the face.

Nick peers at the clock

"Guys. We need to get going to work"said Nick telling the other mystic force rangers on his team.

"Yeah. We should go, or we shall be late for work again"said Chip

Vida and Madison turned toward the other rangers in the face.

"I AGREE WITH THE KIDS. DON'T MESS WITH THE WRONG PEOPLE"Said Madison glaring at the astro rangers in the face.

"Tommy. We should head home also"said Geogia not wanting to get into another fight

Tommy nods his head toward the others on this first team.

"Yeah. We shall contact you guys later in the week"said Tommy leaving with his daughter, following him.

Carmen and Geogria leaving with their parents, heading toward Reefside, since that's where Tommy was still teaching as Carmen's parents-high school selves.

Gwen, Alexandra and Rachel didn't want to leave, Aileen here

"We aren't leaving"answered Rachel with her arms across her chest.

"Well. You can't stay here. Both Wesley and Sky have jobs"answered Jack earning a smack against the head by his team mates.

"So. We aren't leaving Aileen alone"answered Gwen who still didn't trust certain rangers.

Few hours later, when the rest of the mystic force rangers, arrived at work. They were in a surprise of their life. Jason was with them, because he had to get his son Cory to go back to Angel Grove in the mean-time.

"Hey. Guys"said Xander, who was busy watching Aileen helping a customer out.

Madison, Vida, Chip, Nick and Jason were speechless.

"Uh. Xander what is Aileen doing?"asked Chip wondering

Toby-their boss comes out of his office.

"Guys. Like you to meet Aileen Bly". said Toby pointing to Aileen who had sold another cd to a customer

"Toby. Isn't Aileen too young?"asked Jason shocked of course.

Toby snatched his head for a moment.

"No. Aileen came in her, asking for a job. Telling me she was related to Xander"answered Toby

Other mystic force rangers and Jason glared over to Xander who was helping Cory out with something.

"UH. I better get back to my office"said Toby leaving his employees to work.

The other mystic force walked over to Xander.

"Xander. Would you care to explain why Aileen, told toby she was related to you?"asked Vida with her arms across her chest.

Xander peers up.

"Because. Right now, Aileen doesn't seem to trust the astro rangers at the moment"answered Xander.

Cory speaks up

"Plus. She Aileen already sold about 20 things in this store to customers"answered Cory.

"We should let-her father know she is here"said Jason about to call his friend.

"Uncle Jason. Andros probably already knows where Aileen is at"."He can sense certain things that other rangers can't"said Cory glaring at his uncle in the face.

At the moment Cory said that.

Zoey, Andros, Zhane, Alexandra, Rachel and Gwen came racing into the music store.

"Aileen. Is she here?"asked Zoey worried about her cousin.


	43. Chapter 43

**Briarwood:Part III**

"Is Aileen. Here?"asked Zhane who came walking with Andros, Rachel, Gwen, Alexandra, Zoey, Ronald, Mack, Hunter and Blake. Who came after their siblings and daughters or sons.

Jason points over to Aileen and Cory selling things in the store.

"Uh. What is Aileen doing?"asked Ronald.

"Aileen is smart for her age. She already sold more than we guys do"answered Madison speaking up.

"Uh. Aileen sort of told their boss. That she was in relation with Xander Bly"said Jason telling the other rangers in the store.

Angry glare coming from Andros and Zhane of course.

Before anyone could say anything. Toby comes out with an uniform for Cory and Aileen.

"Here. These will do for you two. If you want to work here"answered Toby giving them the uniform shirts.

Cory peers over to his dad-Jason who was standing there with the other rangers.

Jason noticed the look on his son face. He didn't really want to part his son from Aileen. So he nodded his head, saying it was ok for Cory to work at the store.

Aileen already put her shirt on her. Toby peers up from helping a customer.

"Oh. Goody more customers"said Toby walking toward the others rangers in the face.

"Uh. We aren't here to shop"said Gwen who was looking at some cds on a shelf.

"Oh. Ok what can I do for you then?"asked Toby wondering.

"We came to get our kids"answered Andros a little upset. That Aileen told Toby that she was related to Xander of the mystic force ranger team.

"Kids?"asked Toby a little confused

"Yes. We came to get Aileen"answered Zhane.

Toby was confused at the moment.

"What does Aileen have to do with your kids?"asked Toby.

Aileen answered, by putting the closed up sign on the door for a moment.

"Toby. Meet Andros the red astro ranger. He's my father"answered Aileen not to happy in telling Toby. The others kids noticed the angry glare peering at the astro rangers.

"Then. Why tell me that your related to Xander?"asked Toby more confused.

"Because. Xander was there for me. When my father was in a bad accident". "He stepped up the duty as a father-figure for me"answered Aileen leaning against the mystic force rangers.

Xander speaks up

"Aileen and other kids they are from the future. They were sent here to have a better future"answered Xander telling his boss.

Toby rubbing his head for a moment.

"Ok"answered Toby going back to his office.

Jason turns toward the mystic force in the face.

"Cory. Could he stay with you rangers?"asked Jason peering at the mystic force rangers in the face.

"NO. We don't have a problem if the other kids want to stay with us"said Madison.


	44. Chapter 44

Trusting:Part I

"No. We don't have a problem if the other kids want to stay with us"said Madison telling the others-rangers in the face.

"Good. I shall let my friends know back in Angel Grove"answered Jason since that's where he was living at.

"Thanks. Jason"said Cory thanking his dad the first red ranger.

"Cory. Behave"said Jason leaving the store.

Only Gwen, Alexandra, Rachel, Ronald since his parents weren't on earth to begin with. He was staying with his friends at rootcore. Plus their parents or siblings were still standing there in the store.

Derek and May refused to leave Aileen by herself. Knowing their cousin and friend didn't actually trust the astro rangers one bit.

Sky didn't really want to leave his sister alone by herself. He has gotten to know her better, since finding out he had a sister to begin with.

"Mystic Force Rangers. If something goes wrong, contact me, please"said Sky peering at the mystic force rangers in the face.

"Sure. Blue spd ranger"said Chip who was eating some chackers.

"Aileen. I'm going to stay with Mack for awhile"said Alexandra peering at her leader in the face.

Aileen hugs Alexandra around the shoulders.

Alexandra and Mack leave the store.

"Sky. Wait I'm going with you"answered Rachel bolting toward the doorway of the store. Before turning back toward Andros and Zhane in the face.

Sky waits for his sister, while she saids something to the others.

"IF YOU HURT AILEEN IN ANY WAY. YOU HAVE ME TO ANSWER TO"Bellowed Rachel turning around to walk with her brother to headquarters.

"SAME GOES WITH US"Answered May Myers since she didn't go back to silver hills with her father-Eric.

Zoey was leaning against the counter, thinking a moment

"Uh. What are we supposed to do with our stuff? That some of us brought with us"said Zoey with her arms folded across her chest.

"They can stay at rootcore for the meantime"said Vida who had open the store again.

"Ok"said Gwen, not quite sure if she should go with her brothers or stay behind with her team mates.

Blake answer her of course.

"Gwen. We are only a few miles away if you decide to come live with us at the wind academy"said Blake

"Ok"said Gwen thinking a moment.

Andros was a little hurt, that Aileen told a lie to the boss.

"Aileen. I kind of want to know why you told Toby. That you were related to Xander?"asked Karone answering her brother's question for him.

Aileen glares at the past-selves rangers in the face.

"BECAUSE. XANDER WAS MORE A FATHER THAN MY OWN FATHER WAS"Yelled Aileen, since they were now back at rootcore.

"But. It wasn't your father's fault that he was in that condition"said Max pointing it out.

"NO. IT WAS HIS STUPID GIRLFRIEND. WHO MADE THAT MISTAKE"Bellowed Zoey angrily.


	45. Chapter 45

**Fainted:Part I**

"NO! BECAUSE OF THE RED RANGER GIRLFRIEND. THAT ANDROS IS IN THAT CONDITION"Yelled Zoey angrily. She couldn't see her cousin get hurt again, by losing someone else in their family.

Zoey, Aileen, Mystic force, some of the astro rangers were there, Ronald since he didn't have a place to go at the moment, Cory ended up staying in Briarwood, not wanting to leave Aileen behind with those they couldn't trust at the moment.

Gwen didn't really want to leave Aileen behind with the rest of the astro rangers that were there. But! After seeing that her friends and fellow teammates would be there for their leader, she left to be with her brothers-past-self in blue bay harbor for a couple days at least.

Jason ended up going back to Angel Grove for a couple days, he notified his friends that Cory was staying in Briarwood with the other cadets-from the future.

Carlos, Cassie and T:J ended up going back to Angel Grove in the meantime. Ashley ended up leaving too, not she wanted to. But! For Aileen's and the rest of the kids sake at the moment.

"WHY! ARE YOU STILL BLAMING ASHLEY ON ANDROS CONDITIONS?. I MEAN WE ARE NOW LIVING IN THE PAST NOT THE FUTURE"Answered Max, since the rest of the wildforce rangers were visiting at the moment.

Aileen is leaning against the mystic force rangers at the moment. Cory was standing next to her of course, as were Zoey of course.

"WHAT! Are you still doing here?"asked Ronald wondering, why some of the wildforce rangers were at rootcore in the meantime.

"There's no rule. That we can't stay here"exclaimed Danny-father to Elizabeth-in the future and past.

"Ok"answered May since she didn't return with her father-Eric-to silver hills.

Before anything else happen, Aileen suddenly collapsed in front of almost everyone at Rootcore-Mystic force operations base.

"AILEEN"Shouted The Mystic Force

"NO!"Yelled Andros worried about his daughter from the future. About to walk over to help in the situation. But was stop by the others.

"ANDROS! LEAVE RIGHT NOW"Shouted Madison and Vida angrily that the red, silver and karone were still there at the moment.

Andros shocked the way the pink and blue mystic force were speaking to him.

Aileen shaking badly in Xander's arms. Xander going up to one of the rooms in the base.


	46. Chapter 46

**Girls:**

Georgia Oliver-19-Silver

Father:Commander Tommy Oliver of Space Patrol Delta. Also has a doctors degree.

Siblings:4-Benjamin-25-Silver, Andrew-23, Scott-21 and Gregory-19-Blue

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Green

Car:Lexis

Miley Hart-16-Green-

Mother-Kimberly Hart-Lt.

Hair:Light Brown

Eyes:Green

Justine Aston-BLue-A

Sibling-1-Will-Black-Operation Overdrive

Hair:Black

Eyes:Green

April-

Marley-Blue

Zoey-Red-B

Father:Zhane-Silver-Space Ranger

Hair:Light Silver

Eyes:Brown

Julia Corbrett-19-Green

Father:Mike-

Sibling-Jasmine-21

Hair:Black

Eyes:Blue

Alexandra Hartford-Yellow-B

Father:Mack Hartford

Hair:Red

Eyes:Blue

Rachel Collins-Tate-B-Purple

Father-Wesley Collins-Deceased

Sky Tate-26

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Green

Aileen-Red-C

Father:statis pod at the moment-Andros-the red space ranger

Hair:Yellow with brown highlights

Molly Desantoes-Green-C-16

Gwen Bradley-16-Yellow-C

Carmen Mcknight-16-Black

Renee Earhart-17-Pink-D

May Myers-16-Orange-D

Doreen Johnson-White-D


	47. Chapter 47

Fainted:Part II

Aileen shaking badly in Xander's arms. Xander took Aileen upstairs towards one of the rooms in the mystic force operation base. There were spare rooms, that were made into bedrooms incase the mystic force couldn't make it home in time.

As for Nick the base was his home, when he found out about his birth parents and his royal heritage.

May and Zoey followed closely behind Xander up the stairs. While Cory and Ronald stay downstairs, stopping Andros from going after his daughter.

They weren't the only ones stopping the others from following.

"Why! Aren't you letting Andros see his daughter?"asked Taylor from the wildforce ranger was wondering.

"Maybe. Because Aileen doesn't trust certain rangers"answered Chip who was eating some pizza.

"OK"said the wildforce rangers.

"Andros. Maybe we should leave, until Aileen trust us more"said Karone worried about her niece at the moment.

Andros not sure what to say at the moment. He's more worried about his future daughter not trusting him at the moment. Glares over to Ronald and Cory in the face.

"Tell Aileen. I love her and shall see her later"answered Andros leaving the base of the mystic force-operations. Along with Zhane and Karone of course.

Xander, Aileen, Zoey and May were in one of the spare bedrooms, near Xander's room of course. Once they were in the room, it changed a little bit.

The bedroom has a huge queen size bed, two dressers, own bedroom, closets and bookcase. Only reason it changed a little bit, because of Andros powers that changed it to make it more like home-from the future. Powers that Andros used in the future, in the statis pod. He would help his past-self with his daughter that was now in the past.

At the moment, Aileen wasn't doing so well. Xander gently had place her on the bed, she had stop shaking at the moment. May and Zoey stood next to each other, worried of course.

"Should we inform the others about Aileen issue?"asked May whispering to Zoey. Zoey staring at her cousin pale form at the moment.

Xander had pulled the covers over Aileen's form at the moment. He turns towards Zoey and May of course, he's worried also.

Zoey saids something out loud.

"Uncle Xander. We need to inform our team about Aileen's conditions"answered Zoey not sure what to say to her friends.

"How! The only ones who are here are Ronald and Cory"said Madison who came up to check to see if everything was ok. By the way hearing Zoey saying something about informing the others, it wasn't good news at all.

"We need to let Georgia, Gwen, Lance, Rachel, Alexandra, Molly, Derek, Carmen, Miley and Kevin know about Aileen issue"answered May.

"Ok. How are you going to contracted the others?"asked Vida since she overheard May say the others names

Since the others came back-downstairs.

Zoey holds out her phone and dials number 10-which dials everyone from the future that came here to the past. It took about 2 seconds when she had maybe at least 7 of the kids that came back.

"What's up?"asked Lance, since he was with his father Billy and the rest of his friends in Angel Grove.

"Yeah! Something wrong?"asked Carmen who were with her parents at their teachers's house in reefside.

Cory saids something to them, since they were on loud-speaker.

"Aileen"answered Cory saying it out loud.

Rachel was with her adopted father and brother-Sky Tate, when she got the call of course. She had whispered to her brother, and dad. Since that's where they were in silver hills visiting each other.

"We shall be there in 15 minutes"yelled Rachel hanging up the phone.

"Yeah! We also be there"answered Carmen and Gwen since they were in reefside. Since their parents or siblings were friends.


	48. Chapter 48

**Fainted:Part III**

20 Minutes later, Rachel Collins, Carmen Mcknight, Lance Cranston, Georgia Oliver-since she was with her father-Doctor Tommy Oliver, In reefside with the dino thunder rangers. Alexandra Hartford, Lauren Bly, Molly Desantoes, Miley Hart and Gwen Bradley arrived 45 minutes later. When they were told by their friends, who called them about some news on Aileen.

At the moment, Aileen was still upstairs, trying to rest in the mystic force operation base. She could hear her cousin and boyfriend-meaning Cory Scott calling their friends and teammates from different places they were staying with their family members of the past.

"So! What's wrong?"asked T:J Johnson the blue space ranger was wondering.

"Yeah! Why bothing telling my boyfriend to leave so soon"demanded Ashley angrily. Not happy that Andros, Zhane and Karone who had arrived back in Angel Grove to spend some time with their friends from the different ranger teams. Then a couple hours later, getting a call that something was wrong with Aileen.

"Actually! We aren't sure what is wrong with Aileen"said May Myers who was worried about her leader and friend at the moment.

"If you don't know what's wrong. Why did you call the others?"asked Max the blue wildforce ranger was wondering. Even through the wildforce rangers saw the whole thing going on.

Kevin Evan-adopted brother-To Cole says something.

"Hello! Wildforce Ranger. We all saw Aileen fainted a couple hours ago"exclaimed Kevin shaking his head toward the blue wildforce ranger in the face.

"Uh. Are we missing some rangers?"asked Connor pointing out their where some rangers missing at the moment in the base. Also ended getting his head smack by Kira Ford-his girlfriend of 2 years now and the Ninja Storm Rangers.

"Uncle Xander and Uncle Chip are with Aileen upstairs checking on her in one of the spare rooms"anwered Cory.


	49. Chapter 49

**Sequel Coming Out Soon!**

**Hey! Just wanted to let you know-there shall be a sequel to A-Squads, B-Squads, C-Squads and D-Squad. Haven't figured what the story shall be called yet.**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this story.**

**I've complete 10 stories, including this one. which is 11 now. Currently working on my other stories. Just haven't had the time to complete them yet, due to me working for hours now.**

**Hope everyone had a happy vacation time with their family.**

**P.S. If you don't like the way I write my stories, don't review back to me ok.**

**Right now Aileen is dreaming of the future at the moment. Since she had fainted at the Mystic Force Operation Base of the past. Not trusting certain rangers of the past. Cory is very protected of his leader and her cousin-Zoey who is the daughter to Zhane of the Future. Most of the kids are staying in the past, because their future isn't safe at the moment.**

**Andros wants to get to know his daughter in any possible ways. But not quite sure how to, since the rest of the mystic force and some of the other kids are angry at some of the rangers of the past, including Ashley Hammond who the yellow space ranger.**

**Tommy and Jason of the past, found out they have alot of kids in the future.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Rootcore:Part I**

Sorry! I haven't update this story yet, been kind of busy working and updating my other stories too. Haven't thought of a name for the next sequel for this story.

Right now Aileen is still passed out at the headquarters of the mystic force ranger team. Their mentor Undonna thinks it's best that some of the kids from the future stay at their headquarters. Don't want any of the bad people knowing there are kids who are power rangers like their past parents selves.

Xander, Vida, Madison, Chip, Nick, Cory, Zoey, Kevin-who is related to Cole Evans of the wildforce ranger stayed behind too, to help keep watch of their friend.

"How is Aileen doing?"asked Chip wondering.

Zoey ended up checking on her cousin who still passed out in one of the spare bedrooms.

"She's still sleeping in the bedroom, I think Uncle Andros decision of the future, took some affect on Aileen"said Zoey sitting down at the table, sighing.

Since the mystic force, ninja storm and lost galaxy rangers knew what was going on in the future time zone, where their kids come from of course.

"Aileen. She trusts certain rangers from our future"eating some pizza. "That's probably why Aileen is closer to Uncle Xander"said Cory who was sitting down of course.

"So! I heard Aileen and you made alot of money selling cds to customers"said Madison out loud.

"Uh. Yes"said Cory.

"Aileen and Cory at least sold over 25 cds and etc's in the store"said Vida a little less happy.

"Vida. Cheer up from where we come from, you are famous"said Kevin drinking some orange juice.


	51. Chapter 51

**Rootcore:Part II**

"Cheer up Vida, where we come from you are famous"said Cory out loud.

Vida looking speechless of that news being said out loud.

"What do you mean famous?"asked Madison wondering how on earth her sister be famous

"That part we can't tell you what's going on in the future at the moment"answered Kevin munching on some pizza.

What they didn't know was that, Aileen had awaken up and overheard everything going on. "Aunt Vida becomes a famous DJ, Aunt Madison becomes a famous writer, Uncle Xander-my father becomes a biggest manager, Uncle Chip helps the Operation Overdrive Rangers out with evil doing, Uncle Nick not sure what he's famous yet"answered Aileen who comes downstairs of course.

"Aileen. Are you ok?"asked Zoey who was worried of her cousin

"Yes. I'm fine"said Aileen rubbing her head.


	52. Chapter 52

**Blue Bay Harbor:Part I**

Gwen, Carmen,Renee, Rachel, Marley and April stayed at in Blue Bay Harbor with Gwen's brothers-Blake and Hunter who are the thunder power rangers and instructors. Also the dino thunder rangers staying also, after finding out they have kids in the future of course.

"I hope Aileen is going to be ok in Rootcore"said Gwen worried of course in what is going to happen to one of her best friends.

"Gwen! I'm sure the mystic force rangers will take care of Aileen"said Connor who was drinking some strange juice in a water bottle.

Gwen was sitting in between her two brothers-Hunter and Blake who had his arms around Tori-the blue ninja storm ranger.

"We have the right to be worried about our friend"said Marley angrily.

"Aileen wasn't the same since her father's situation took place"answered April.

"Is that why she doesn't trust certain people?"asked Shane the red ninja storm ranger was wondering.

"Yes! Lightspeed Rescue, Lost Galaxy, Ninja Storm, Turbo Rangers-minus Katherine since she sided with Ashley in certain things, Operation Overdrive-minus Will because he's an idiot, Mystic Force and Jungle Fury rangers took care of Aileen when Andros was put in a statis pod for at least 7 years now. I mean Aileen still has her uncle Zhane and her aunt Karone to look after her, but it's not the same thing as having your father to watching you in everything"said Carmen glaring at her father-Connor the red dino thunder ranger in the face.

"That's why Uncle Xander became a close father figure to Aileen. He was there when Andros couldn't be there for his daughter"said Rachel.


	53. Chapter 53

**Angel Grove:Part II**

**Ronald, Alexandra, Derek, Doreen, Molly, Preston, Georgia, Lance, Justine, and Miley were in Angel Grove mall hanging out with their past selves-parents-who are former rangers in their time-meaning future. Plus they didn't have enough clothes when they came to the past to begin with at the moment. Rocky, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Andros, Ashley, Carlos, T:J, Carlos, Adam, Will and the rest of the operation overdrive rangers were there, because Mack's daughter-Alexandra was friends with Georgia.**

**"Wow! How many things did you need?"asked Carlos pointing out to the shopping bags that the girls had in their hands. Ashley offered to help the girls out with some clothes, but they didn't help at the moment.**

**"Hello! Uncle Carlos we left most of our things back home"said Preston pointing it out to the teen adults in the food court, since that's where they were meeting them.**

**"Jason! Why did you let Cory stay in Rootcore?"asked Katherine the second pink ranger, who didn't know what she would do in the future.**

**Jason shugs his shoulders. "Didn't have the heart to tell Cory to come home to Angel Grove"said Jason who is drinking some water of course.**

**"Ok! Kids spill it"said Ashley wondering what was going on of course.**

**"Spill what?"asked Ronald wondering**

**"Spill the beans, who has a boyfriend or girlfriend in the future"said Will earning a smack against the head by his sister from the future.**

**"Will. Shut the hell up"yelled Justine glaring at her idiot brother-the black operation overdrive ranger in the face.**

**Teen-adults-rangers were shocked in the way Justine spoke to her brother.**

**"So! How many kids do we have in the future?"asked Kimberly wondering.**

**Miley and the rest of the kids glared at each other in the face."We shouldn't tell you that information, incase something changes"said Ronald out loud.**

**"Aren't you kids changing the future by being here in the first place?"asked Carlos pointing it out to the others of course.**

**"We didn't actually have a choice, to come here"answered Georgia angrily-standing up from where she was sitting of course. Tommy glares at Carlos in the face, gently puts his hand on his daughter's shoulders to calm her down a little bit.**

**"If we weren't in our timeline, we would punch you in the face"answered Molly standing up for her friend. Alexandra standing up also.**

**"Yes! But we would need permission to punch our parents team mates in the face, by getting permission from Zoey, Cory or Aileen who aren't here"answered Lance angrily.**

**Alexandra is thinking a moment to herself. "I didn't think we would have a problem here with the past rangers at all". "I have a bad feeling, going to check on Aileen and the others at Rootcore"said Alexandra thinking a moment.**

**Alexandra starts to walk away from her friends-and the teen-adults-who were either standing or sitting of course.**

**"Alexandra! Wait a minute where are you going?"asked Rose who noticed Alexandra walking away from the others, in which made everyone at the 3 tables stop in what they were doing of course.**

**Alexandra turns slightly toward her friends and the past rangers in the face. "Rootcore"said Alexandra disappearing into flashes of lights-seeing there wasn't any people watching what was going on of course.**

**"Wait! For us"yelled Miley and Georgia also knowing something was up they too disappeared into flashes of lights. While the others at first just stood there at the moment.**

**"Why! Would the 3 of them go to rootcore? I know Aileen, Cory and Zoey are there with the mystic force rangers"asked Ashley wondering.**

**Karone could sense something that was troubling the kids. "Something is wrong"said Karone out loud.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Blue Bay Harbor:Part II**

**Gwen could sense that was happening at Rootcore-headquarters of the Mystic force rangers. She started to get up from where she was sitting between her brothers-at Kelly's Surf Shop-where they work of course. There wasn't much business going on at the moment.**

**Started to head towards the front of the doorway to the shop. When Connor and Dustin noticed her walking towards the doorway of the store.**

**"Gwen! Where are you going?"asked Connor wondering.**

**At the mention of Gwen's name being said out loud, everyone else-meaning Renee, May, Carmen, Marley, April frozed at the site on Gwen's face.**

**Gwen she just frozed at the moment, sensing something bad was going to happen. Carmen walks towards one of her friends.**

**"Gwen! Something is wrong"said Carmen probably knowing the answer of course.**

**"Rootcore"shouted Gwen disappearing into flashes of lights.**

**"Gwen! Wait a minute"May and Renee who also disappears into flashes of lights.**

**"Wait! Why are Gwen, May and Renee heading back to Rootcore?"asked Shane wondering.**

**"That's where Aileen is staying with the mystic force rangers"answered Marley shaking her head.**

**Connor and Kira glared over to their daughter of the future.**

**"Carmen. Is something going on that we should know of?"asked Ethan wondering.**

**"Gwen has the gift where she can sense certain things that are happening"frowning a little bit. "Something must have happen at Rootcore, to have Gwen disappear like that"said Carmen glaring at both Ninja storm and Dino Thunder rangers in the face.**

**"We should go and check it out"said April pointing it out.**

**"That if you guys aren't needed here at work?"asked Carmen pointing it out to the young teen-adults-in the store.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! This is the end of this story. There shall be a sequel soon, I hope to this story. Right! Aileen had awaken up due to some shock of staying in the past, with her fellow cadets and friends of course. Mystic force at the moment are the only ones who Aileen trust at the moment.**

**Will! Andros in the past get to know his daughter more.**

**Will! The kids of the future forget in what is going on of course.**

**Sorry! This is a short chapter.**


End file.
